<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empire - 𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙇𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙖 𝙢𝙚𝙩..𝘿𝙬𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩? by TNTXCXL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047397">Empire - 𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙇𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙖 𝙢𝙚𝙩..𝘿𝙬𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL'>TNTXCXL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Empire (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story if cookie and luscious never changed their names and if luscious had a different life so here is if Loretha met Dwight.</p><p>Dwight, had the best life ever. His Parents were together, Dwight had all the girls. Always had money, and a smile on his face. Until one day everything began to crash down, his parents started to argue more. Couple years later, He found out his dad was cheating on his mother and He had a brother. </p><p>Then He just started to lose hisself, and become the Devil.</p><p>But For Loretha, She took care of her siblings, while her mother was out doing god who knows what. And Her father was working, One Day while taking her sister to the park..She met Dwight, and They hit it off quick.</p><p>But Everything doesn't happen so easily, They had some troublesomes and black lash.</p><p>You wanna know what happened?, Check this book out!</p><p> </p><p>Published: 5/17/2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cookie Lyon/Lucious Lyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How LORETTA Met DWIGHT P1 (PILOT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loretta's POV:<br/>Just another day waking up with carol whining and screaming. What's wrong this time..?</p><p>"Why is she crying now?" Loretta Asked, staring sister down. She was always crying about something.</p><p>"it's about mama again." Candace Whined, wanting Carol to shut up. She was getting tired of it.</p><p>"Carol!, I DONT THINK SHES COMING BACK!" Loretta screams so it could overcome the crying.</p><p>Loretta flipped her hair looking at her.</p><p>Carol bumped into Loretta and ran off crying, She rolled her eyes before sighing. Her sister was sad and She had to be the big sister in this.</p><p>"Carol..it's gonna be okay" Loretta said running after her.</p><p>Candace hugged them both.</p><p>"It's gonna be alright.." Loretta muttered..</p><p>Loretta still has the same life, but she's happy and is trying to be there for her siblings. and trying to be a good older sister for carol, and is still with Barry.</p><p><b>DWIGHTS POV:</b><br/>I'm glad my moms doing better..and I'm glad my dads alright.</p><p>"Hey dad, Hey mom." Dwight says as walking out the door. "Hey son!" Joe Said as he walks out, Leah waves at Dwight.</p><p><b>Dwight.. his life is way different from what you think...his mom is taking her pills and his dad is fine!, and Dwights a good nice sweet little boy unlike Lucious</b>🩸<b>. Dwight never hurts he doesn't rap but he loves to sing for his mother!, he never started selling drugs..or anything!, see how that turned out?, Onto the story now why don't we get to how they met?</b><br/><b>-</b><br/><b>At North Philly Park</b></p><p>Loretta and Carol Walking to get ice cream<br/>"Hello!, what can I get for ya?" The Man Asked,<br/>"Could I get 2 chocolate ice cream cones please?" Loretta Told The Man. "Of course!, that'll be..5 dollars please!" The man told her smiling.</p><p>Loretta checks her pockets..all she had was 3 dollars. Loretta looked at carol "do you have 2 extra dollars Carol?" She asked, Carol shook her head.</p><p>"No, I don't" carol looked up at Loretta and told her. "I'll pay!" A voice behind them blurted, catching both their attention.</p><p>"Huh?" Carol and Loretta turned around<br/>and guess who said that?</p><p>It was the one and Only Dwight Walker.</p><p>"I'll pay for you!" Dwight said, Cookie smiled bright, making him do the same as He pulled out some money.</p><p>"Thank you!" Loretta Said to him, as Carol eyes then with a smile.<br/>"It's no problem!" Dwight smiled as he was paying for carol and her ice cream.</p><p>"Could I also get a cone please?, I want a Vanilla." Dwight said to the man. "Sure thing!" The man said, starting to make his IceCream.</p><p>"Thank you again!, uhm..what's your name?" Loretta asked, as Carol took her ice cream cone full the man."Dwight!, Dwight Walker!" Dwight told her, holding out his hand.</p><p>"Loretta..Loretta Holloway." She smiled, shaking it before feeling Carol nudge her. She looked down. "Oh right!, and this is my sister carol!," Loretta said, as Carol smiled Dwight. He waved at her, She smiled waving back.</p><p>"Shit, I'm late for work! I gotta go. Well it was nice to meet you Loretta Holloway, and Carol!" Dwight Says as he was about to leave<br/>"It was nice to meet you to..Dwight Walker!" Loretta Smiled as, Dwight walks away. "Ooo!, you like him!" Carol teased, she turned to her sister:</p><p>"Oh shut up!" Loretta barked as walking away. Carol picked up her step and followed behind<br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <b> <span class="u">Vote and Comment</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <span class="u">Below!</span> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. HOW COOKIE MET DWIGHT P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loretha grows annoyed with her sister.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loretha and Carol went Home, But she couldn't get Dwight out of her head all she could remember was his smile and his voice. Everything she did, she got this weird feeling. It was like She had butterflies in her stomach whenever She remembered his smile.</p><p>Candace walked in and looked at Loretta "What's on your mind" Candace Asked, eyeing her little sister.</p><p>Loretha looked up in shock "Nothing!" Candace Looked at her and pursed her lips knowing her sister was lying through her teeth.</p><p>Loretha rolled her eyes, and sighed. "I-I'm just thinking of this boy I met today." Loretta said truthfully. "Tell me More!, Tell me more" she said with excitement, sitting beside her sister.</p><p>Loretta looked at her then Rolled her eyes "Well..his name is Dwight..." Loretta Said, Candace eyebrows knitted. Dwight?</p><p>"Dwight..Dwight Who?" Candace asked looking at her, Loretha looked at her confused. "Why do you need to know his last name?!" Loretta said, laughing. Candace did a fake laugh.</p><p>"I just need to make sure he right for you, that's all" Candace said, lying through her clenched teeth.</p><p>"now what's this boys last name?" Candace said, Looking Loretha up and down. "you sound just like daddy." Loretha laughed, shaking her head. Candace rolled her eyes, She was taking too long m. Just tell her the boys last name!</p><p>"Just tell me his last name" Candace said, rolling her eyes. "Fine!, It's Dwight Walker." Loretha said, finally. Candace froze as her eyes widen.</p><p>"Dwight Walker?, The Son of Leah and Joe Walker???" Candace asked in shock. Her eyebrows knitted.</p><p>Loretta looked at her confused. "Maybe??..., Why?" Loretha Asked, folding her arms across her chest. "First off his mother is insane!, and his father is a police officer!" Candace said hitting Loretha on the shoulder. Loretha frowned.</p><p>"So??..and Ouch that hurt!" Loretha barked, hitting her back. "Well What if his mother freaks out on you one day?, or his dad does something to us if y'all ever get together and break up!" Candace said looking at Loretha with millions of questions. Loretha was taken back.</p><p>"Hold Up, Hold Up whats makes you think....we could end up together?" Loretta Said lifting up her eyebrow. Candace rolled her eyes. "didn't you just say that you couldn't get him off your mind?" Candace said with a smirk on her face. She pursed her lips, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Ugh, whatever." Loretha said, getting up."Where you going?" Candace asked, Loretta picked up her backpack and put it on her shoulder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Somewhere.." Loretta said looking at Candace, Candace got up and following her as she walked  out, Candace grabbed carol telling her to go get daddy.</p><p>"Daddy!!" Carol said running off . Loretha froze and looked at her with an annoyed look on her face. "Really?" Loretta said shaking her head, annoyed with Candace. Candy just looked at her.</p><p>"What?" She asked, Playing Innocent with a smirk on her face. "Where are you going?" John asked, Walking up to her with Carol coming up behind him. Loretta looked at her dad then looked at Carol then pushed her "Big Mouth." She snapped at her, through clenched teeth.  Carol frowned at her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Loretta mets dwight PT3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loretha's dad looked at her, before pulling something out of his pocket. "Here take this." He slid some money into her hands. Loretha raised a brow.</p><p>"For What?" Loretha asked, with a confused look. "Aren't you going to get us something to eat?" John asked, looking at her. Loretha dropped her head, a lil.</p><p>"No..." Loretha said, rubbing her arm gently. John eyebrows knitted. "Then where are you going ?" Her Dad asked stepping outside.</p><p>"Uhm..Out with Lola and Jessie!..." She lied, with a smile. He eyed her, skeptical. "Mhm, Still take the money. Be home by 10!" He told her handing her the money. She smiled big before giving her sister a look as Candy pursed her lips.</p><p>"I will!, Love you!" She said grabbing the money and walking off. "Mhm. You too." He said walking back inside.</p><p>Loretha Knocks on the door. "Hello?" Someone asked knocking on the door, She smiled big hearing the voice.</p><p>"Barry!" She excitedly, screamed hugging him. "Oh Hey Loretha!" He said shutting the door behind him stepping outside.</p><p>"Can I come in?" She asked, He quickly shook his head. "Uhm....No My parents are sleeping." He told her, She tilted her head confused before shrugging it off.</p><p>"Oh Okay" she told him grabbing his hands and intertwining them.</p><p>"So what brings you here?" He asked her, She shrugged with a smile. "I just wanted to see you!" she told him with a huge smile on her face. "Oh really?" He sung, grabbing her by the waist. "Yep!~" she told him giggling, he leaned in and kissed her..starting to kiss her neck, before He removed his hand from her waist, and It started to trail down to her private.</p><p>She pulled back, and quickly pushed away. "what's wrong.?" He asked, confused. She played it off wit a smile.</p><p>"Nothing.." She told him putting on a fake smile "Are you a-" She cut him off, frowning. "Yes..." She told him backing up.</p><p>"Damn, I thought you would've been bangin niggas left and right." He told her laughing, She looked at him offended. Was He saying thought she was a hoe?</p><p>"Excuse me??" She said backing up even more, looking her up and down."What?" He asked grabbing her hand, "What do you mean by that?!" She asked, Pulling her hand away.</p><p>"Nothing" He told her, shaking his head. "Baby It was a joke." He said to her, She pursed her lips at him.</p><p>"It wasn't funny." She said, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry" he said in a baby voice, She pursed her lips before it turned into a smile. "I forgive you." She said, laughing pecking him on the lips.</p><p>"I love you.." she told him looking him in the eyes. "Mhm" he told, kissing her again.</p><p><b>"Mhm?!, what does that mean..?" She asked herself</b> <b>, her eyebrows knitted.</b></p><p>"Uh, I gotta go.." She told him pulling back. "Aight, See you at school tomorrow baby." He said kissing her on the check. She nodded walking away.</p><p>Many things started running through her mind, does he not love me? He doesn't feel the same way I do does he?, No..what am I thinking! He loves me! Right..?</p><p>Do you think Barry loves her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Come Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beware of mistakes. This was my very first book.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3 Days B4 Halloween Day</b>
  <br/>
  <b>October 28, 1980</b>
  <br/>
  <b>12:30 AM</b>
</p><p>"Loretta Hardaway!"John Yelled for her, Loretha groaned, leaning up off her bed. "Yes Daddy?" She screamed back. But No response.</p><p>"Yes, Daddy?!" She screamed again. Still no response. She rolled her eyes walking downstairs.</p><p>"What?" She asked her dad, crossing her arms, annoyed. "Who you sayin what to  little girl?" He asked leaning back on the couch.</p><p>"Nobody." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Little gir-" Before It could get out, He stopped hisself. Joe sighed.</p><p>"You know what, Just Hand me the Remote. and go take carol to the park." He said to her, She was taken back before she started frowning.</p><p>"Whyyyyyyyy?!" She whined, handing him the remote. Stomping her feet like a baby. "Why what?" He asked her while turning the channel.</p><p>"Why can't Candace take her?!?" She whined even more, He sighed, turning to her. "Just take her before I beat yo' ass," he told her grabbing his belt on his pants. She frowned.</p><p>"Fine...! Fine!! Fine!!!" She yelled, going to carols room. "AND DON'T BE YELLING IN MY HOUSE!" He yelled back, she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Cmon Carol." She said grabbing her arm. "Ow!" Carol cried out from Loretha's tight grip on her arm "don't be hurting my baby." John Blurted out. "Don't be hurting my baby." She mocked him walking out the baby letting her grip go from Carol's arm.</p><p>Carol started crying, Making Loretta feel guilty. She sighed and kneeled down "I'm sorry.." Loretta told her kissing her arm. "its okay.." She said wiping her eyes, Carol smiled.</p><p>"Okay, let's go to the park now!" She said with excitement. Loretta rolled her eyes "Yeah, Yeah." Both of the girls started laughing.</p><p>As they were walking, Carol saw a familiar face. Carol looked up at Loretta. "Hey isn't that your boyfriend?" She asked pointing at someone. She Looked over at who she was pointing to.</p><p>"Aye!, stop pointing its rude!" She told her hitting her hand. "and No." she told her looking at the one and only Dwight, She smiled. "You want him to be though!" she teased singing every single word. Loretta rolled her eyes.</p><p>She saw her actual boyfriend Barry. "Hey Babe!" she yelled running to him. He looked back at her "Hey Baby." He said shooing the girls away, Dwight looked at him confused. He had a girl?, He just had a bitch on his arm..When this happen?</p><p>Dwight waved at Loretta "Hey Loretha, Long time no see." he said, licking her lips. She smiled. "Yep.." She said blushing... "Ooooo," Carol said nudging her. Barry looked up confused "You know him?" he asked, glaring at Dwight.</p><p>"Maybe." Dwight said, shrugging his shoulders. Loretta looked back at him confused, before glaring at him. "No I don't, I just met him once at the park." she told Barry, scooting away from Dwight..Dwight playfully frowned then smirked.</p><p>"Ight Ight" Dwight put his hands up in surrender walking backward. "Mhm.." Barry looked at Dwight, "Go home pussyboy." Barry spat, everybody froze. They all turned to him.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Dwight looked up at him confused "Is this nigga deaf?" He asked his friends laughing.</p><p>"What did I do?" He asked, confused. "Pullin up on my girl." Barry told him pushing him making him fall. "Aye!, DONT TOUCH ME," Dwight yelled at him.  "Don't touch me." he mocked him in a baby voice.</p><p>"Barry leave him alone.." Loretta said walking towards Dwight. Barry grabbed her. "Whatchu about to do?" He asked, "Help him up?" She told him "Nah," he said pulling her with him, walking off. "Hey!, DONT FORGET ABOUT ME!" Carol yelled following them.</p><p>Dwight scoffed and got up and walked off, shaking his head. What a Punk.</p><p>
  <b>Later that night..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dwights POV</b>
</p><p>Dwight walked downstairs, seeing his parents fighting, screaming their heads off.</p><p>"GET OUT! GET OUT!" She tried to let out, hitting him.</p><p>"Baby, Let me explain!" He told her, Dwight had an confused look on his face, eyeing his parents.</p><p>"Mom, Dad..?" Dwight asked, stopping his parents. They turned to him.</p><p>"Son, go up stairs." Joe told him, Leah shook her head.</p><p>"No!, he needs to know!" Leah yelled, making Dwight even more confused.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"I need to know...what...?" Dwight asked confused.</p><p>"You have a brother." Leah told him. Silence. Just Silence Nobody said a word after that. All that was running through his mind was..</p><p>A Brother?, I thought I was the only child?, wait my mom got pregnant without me knowing? What no I would've known. Wait how old is he? What's his name??, is he cool? Wait- If mom didn't get pregnant..that means..</p><p>"WAIT!-" "YOU CHEATED ON MOM?!"  Dwight yelled, clutching his fist.</p><p>"Son..it's not what it-" Joe told her walking towards him. He stepped back.</p><p>"GET OUT!" Dwight screamed, his eyes hardening.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said. GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dwight snapped, pushing his father</p><p>"DONT PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME BOY!" Joe said, trying to calm down.</p><p>"LOOK I DONT CARE MAN!, GET THE FUCK OUT!" He said pointing to the door.</p><p>"Leah.." Joe said moving towards her</p><p>"Jo-" Dwight cut her off stepping in front of her "out." He said pointing to the door once again.</p><p>"Son..." Dwight glared at him, ready to hear what this man was about to say "You know what Fine!" Joe Hollered.</p><p>Dwight narrowed a brow, confused by the change of his mood. "Alright, man now get out." Dwight Growled walking over to the door and opening it. Joe ignored him and started walking toward Leah. "Ba-" "MAN!, DO YOU NOT GET IT?!"  Dwight yelled grabbing him then pushing him out.</p><p>"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY?!" Joe growled, getting up and dusting hisself off.</p><p>Dwight said nothing and just shut the door, Leah looked at him but he didn't say anything and just walked up to his room.</p><p>Who was that man?, it sure wasn't his father..He just did that to my mom?..Why? Maybe..I'm overreacting...Wait Who is my brother?! Ima kill him! he ruined my fami- But isn't he family..? Who is he anyway..Why is this happening to me? I've never done anything wrong..</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>VOTE AND COMMENT</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. STOP..! IT HURTS!, Hello?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Where are we going?" Loretta asked looking around, "Taking your sister home." He said turning to her. "I don't wanna go homeeeeeeeeeee!" Carol whined, Barry rolled his eyes "Well, you're going home." He spat, turning the street. Carol frowned, and He wondered why She never liked him. She liked Dwight way better.</p><p>Carol pouted like a baby in the backseat, She hoped Lo dumped this party pooper and got with him.</p><p>Turning into their parking lot, Loretta gave him a peck on the lips while carol went into the house. "Come back outside when you're done!" He yelled while she was walking away, she nodded then went inside.</p><p>"Hey daddy, ima take carol to bed then Ima go see what Barry wants." She said picking up carol, "Barry?, That boy who wants to be a doctor right?" He asked, She eyed him before nodding.</p><p>"Mhm.." she hummed, going up stairs. Her father smiled. "Ah, I like that boy." He said with a huge smile on his face. She put carol to bed then went outside, She looked around seeing Barry sitting in his car smoking a blunt then she turned around and seen Dwight. Hes seems to be fighting his father, she wondered what the fuck was going on?!, what happened. Barry noticed what she was looking at.</p><p>"Mm..Daddy Issues." He said laughing, She turned to him brows knitted. "I don't think it's funny!" She snapped at him, He raised a brow. "Calm down." He told her, He didn't know why she was pressed about him anyways.</p><p>"Don't tell me to calm down what do you want?" She spat rolling her eyes. "I want you to stop rolling your fucking eyes at me, and get in the fucking car." He growled. She rolled her eyes again and got in the car. The next thing you know... <b>SMACK</b>! He hit her!</p><p>"I SAID STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME!" He barked.  Her eyes starting watering, He never hit her before. "I'm sorry...." she sniffed, tears falling down her eyes.</p><p>"Stop crying." He barked at her, pulling off. She wiped her eyes then looked at the window seeing Dwight pushing his father out the house.</p><p>"What's going on is everything alright?" She thought Atleast..that's what she wanted to say but she knew for sure Beary wouldn't let her.</p><p>"What's up with you?" He asked, She narrowed her eye brows at him. "What do you mean what's up with me?!" She barked at him, not even knowing. "Girl. Yell at me one more time!" He barked back.</p><p>She didn't want him to hurt her again so she shut up..Yep, she was scared he never hit her before. She looked out the window once again. She looked up at the house. Now knowing where Dwight lived, still wondering why he kicked his father out?, at least that's who she think he was. Why did he kick that man out? What happened, she snapped out her thoughts and looked at Barry it wasn't her business anyway.</p><p>Soon they pulled up into his driveway, and he turned his head looking at her. He sighed. "Babe, I'm sorry for hitting you." He said cupping her face. She just looked at him</p><p>"Baby..you know I love you right..?" He asked, she nodded, he kissed her forehead. "Good, now come on." He said grabbing her hand, she smiled but she fully didn't trust him again..still scared that if she said the wrong thing or did something he was gonna hurt her.</p><p>
  <b>The Next Day</b>
  <br/>
  <b>3:00 AM</b>
</p><p>Loretta made it home late around 3am, her father was asleep..so she didn't think much about it, she got out and went into the house. She went up to her room and laid down in bed and started thinking. </p><p>
  <em>Who was that man?, is Dwight okay? She looked to her side and seen it was 3:30</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>she only had atleast 5 more hours of sleep so she had to make a use of it. So she snapped out of her thoughts and went to sleep.</p><p>
  <b>Few Hours Later</b>
  <b>,</b>
</p><p>She awoken by a loud thud, she looked to her side, What was that? it was Dwight, what is he doing? He opened the window, she turned on her light then he seen her.</p><p>"My bad!, wrong house." He said about to close the window. "Wait!" She stopped him, He froze turning to her.</p><p>"What's wrong?.." she asked, He eyed her. "Uhm.." He trailed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You can talk to me." she said, with a comfort smile. He sighed.</p><p>"Alright, Can I come in?" he asked, She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Of Course." She said, grabbing his hand helping him in.</p><p>"Nice Room" He said looking around, she shook her head "Sure..." he grinned, as she smiled. She pat her bed telling him to sit next to her.</p><p>"So, why you sneakin' into people houses in the middle of the night?" she asked leaning up, He chuckled. "Actually, I was trying to get to my room." He said, smirking.</p><p>"Mhm, you must live nearby?" she said acting like she didnt know he did. "Yea, I believe I live next door to you." He stated, She nodded with a smile.</p><p>"So, I know this isn't any of my busi-" before she said anything she was cut off by carol walking in, rubbing her  eyes. Before she could even see him I told him to hide-! Dwight quickly did as she told him to.</p><p>"Why are you up?" She asked, eyeing her. "I had a bad dream" she whined, Loretha smiled softly. "Aw Poor Baby Come here." She said patting on the bed, she sat on the bed and started sniffing.</p><p>"It smells like a boy in here." Carol suddenly said making Dwight laugh, Carol raised a brow. "What was that?!" She asked, Loretha's eyes widen. "Nothing" I quickly said as I threw a shoe at my closet door making sure it hit  him. He winced in pain, "ow!" He whisper-screamed.</p><p>"What was the dream about?" She asked looking down at her sister, her eyes started to water up, again. "It was about everyone leaving me, I don't want you and daddy even Candace to leave!, I don't want you to go!" she whined hugging her sister. Loretha had a sad smile on her face, rubbing her sisters back.</p><p>"I won't!" Loretha reassured her, rubbing her back before kissing her cheek. "We won't leave you.." she whispered hugging her sister.</p><p>Dwight came out the closet, holding her sister tight, and close so she doesn't see him. Loretha shoo'd him out, he jumped out the window, not even seconds later. Thud! She heard something break outside.</p><p>"Aw Damn!" Dwight yelled, she looked out the window and she seen nothing she was confused?,Carol looked at her face "What happened to your-" before Carol could finish her sentence, someone barged into Loretta's room...</p><p>"This is what we do now?!" Barry yelled, grabbing Dwight by the shirt. "Fuck.." she mumbled, Carol tilted her head confused. "Aye, chill out. I came here it was by accident!" Dwight explained, before tryna get out his grip.</p><p>"Ion give a damn!" he said releasing him from his grip, making him hit the grounds"Damn-" Dwight mumbled getting up. Just as things were getting worse Loretha's dad bargs in.</p><p>"So we letting boys in the house now Loretta?" he asked, She shook her head quick.</p><p>"I-" Dwight cut her off "My bad sir, I came up into her room by accident." Dwight tried to explain to him. "and you are?" Candace asked walking into Lorettas room. Loretha frowned.</p><p>"Why is everyone coming in my roommm!?" Loretha whined laying back down.</p><p>"Okay, Boys what your names?" Her Dad asked, eyeing them both. Dwight smiled.</p><p>"Dwight..Dwight Walker." he said, John eyed Dwight, before turning to Barry paying him no mind. Dwight frowned. "Barry" Barry said making John smile big.</p><p>"Oh you're my daughters boyfriend!" John said, with a smile. "Yep" he said nodding, John turned to Dwight.</p><p>"What are you to my daughter, boy?" he asked Dwight, Dwight shrugged he really didn't even know. "hes a-" before Beary could say something smart Loretta cut him off.</p><p>"He's just a friend, now can everyone get out!!!" She yelled, Dwight smiled then turned around walking out, Barry followed him. Him and Dwight walked out the house.</p><p>"Don't you think it's gonna creepy for you to be following me?" Dwight asked him, It was getting weird.</p><p>"Not at all." Barry says laughing, "Well I do so could you please stop?" Dwight asked smiling, Barry grabbed him. "Yea, when you back off my girl." Barry roared, Dwight raised a brow then answered.</p><p>"If you can go around messing with other people why can't she?" he asked, Barry looked at him, he licked his lips then let him go. "Thats what I thought." Dwight mumbled, smoothing out his jacket before He walked off.</p><p>Barry POV:</p><p>Who does that little nigga think he is?!, he has- UGH! I need to make sure he stays away from Loretta. But How?...Yesterday..That Guy. He pushed out, who was he? Maybe if i found out and find out that guy and some more shit about this guy..I could do more then keep him from Loretta. But ruin his life.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Are you enjoying the story?</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. WHY? Why Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2 weeks later</b>
</p><p>DWIGHTS POV</p><p>Dwight's sitting on the roof of his moms house, looking out in the distance, He's starting to wonder...Why? Why him? What has He ever done to this world?, He never done anything wrong..Maybe He was a little too harsh on his dad?...He didn't even let him speak. Dwight sighs and jumped off the roof and starts climbing back into his room. Maybe He should go see that girl tonight..For some reason she always seem to put a smile on his face. Anyways He needs to go check on his mom, he climbs in and shuts the window and starts walking downstairs.</p><p>"Hey Ma!" Dwight yells, eyeing his mother as She sat in the living room."Hey baby...Can I ask you something?" she said, Dwight nods.</p><p>"Have you seen mommy's bullets?"</p><p>Dwight froze, giving his mother a look.</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile..</b>
</p><p>Joes POV</p><p>I can't believe he put me out, My boy...My son...Put me out, I know what I did was horrible..I cheated. But Do I deserve this? But he never let me explain. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up and started smoking.  "Hey dad!" Someone yelled, making him stop and put it off.</p><p>"Oh, Hey Boy" he said, eyeing the kid."So what's up pops?" Tariq Asked, smiling at his father. "How are you and your mom doing?" He asked looking down at him.</p><p>"Uhm..She's doing alright..but she won't let me see Dwight. She says His mom is crazy!" He  yelled, whispering the part where she said his mom was crazy.</p><p>"She said what Boy?" Joe growled, turning to his son. "She said who?.." Tariq questioned looking at him confused,  "Don't act stupid! Tell me what yo momma said about Leah?!." Joe snapped, Tariq looked at him and shook his head.</p><p>"No." Joe looked at him to make sure he wasn't hearing things "Tariq Matthew Cousins. Did you just say no to me?!" Joe barked at his youngest, He nodded before shaking his head. This boy was confused.</p><p>"Yes...No..." Joe grabbed him, "Boy..don't play with me!" Joe growled, Tariq's eyes widen. "Dad!" He yelled trying to get out of his grab. "Where is yo momma?" Joe asked, he whined still trying to get out his grab"I don't know!", Joe let him go.</p><p>"We gonna go somewhere okay?" Joe said, Tariq looked up at him confused. Is mom sure Mrs.Walker is the crazy one..?</p><p><b>2 HOURS LATER </b>(no pov)</p><p>Tariq and Joe pulls up to Leahs House, "Dad, where are we?" Tariq asked "You're gonna meet your brother." He said, "I finally get to meet my brother?!" Tariq thought, Joe got out of the car and went to knock on the door but he stopped hisself. Tariq looked at him confused as he started to walk back to the car, "how about you go and I wait in the car?" Joe asked, Tariq looked at him confused before shrugging it off.</p><p>"Uhm..Okay?" Tariq Agreed, opening the car door He walked up to door and he hesitated to knocked on the door, he knocked then a few minutes later someone came to the door, he opened the door and looked at him.</p><p>"What's up lil man?" The guy kneeled down, Tariq smiled. "Hello, I'm looking for my brother..." Tariq told him, The Man tilted his head.</p><p>"Who's your brother?" He asked, Tariq shrugged "I don't really know..all I know is he's light skinned..and has hazel green eyes..Like yours!" Tariq grinned, the guy looked at him.</p><p>"whos your dad little man?" he asked, "Joe Walker!" Tariq said smiling, Dwight looked at him with sad smile."Well..im your brother." Tariq gasped with a smile, "Really?!" he said jumping up and down, Dwight nodded then looked around.</p><p>"Where's pops?" He asked, Tariq pointed to the car Dwight nodded again then looked at Tariq, "So..What's your name little man?" Dwight asked, Tariq cheesed. "Tariq!, Tariq Cousins!" Tariq said, Dwight picked him up "Well it's nice to meet you little man, I'm Dwight." He said putting his hand into a fist for a dap, they dapped.</p><p>Joe looked at them, wondering why did Dwight freaked out earlier if he's so calm with his brother now?, Is it because he cheated?..I mean he didn't mean to. Joe sighed and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head before he could do anything laughs broke out as Dwight started swinging Tariq in the air, Joe looked at his kids smiling and shook his head.</p><p>Dwight put Tariq down, "You wanna spend the day with me lil man?" He asked kneeling down to Tariqs eyesight, Tariq nodded excitedly "Yes!" he shouted, with glee. "Ok then..Go ask pops." Tariq nodded and ran to Joes Car Door, Dwight eyed his brother, It wasn't his fault all this happened. It's not like It was his choice to be bought into this, So He was gonna man up and be a good big brother to him.</p><p>"Dad..Can I please spend the day with Dwight?" He asked, Joe nodded. Tariqs Face Lit up. "He said Yes!" Tariq shouted, turning around, Dwight smiled. "Bye Dad!" Tariq said running towards Dwight.</p><p>"Where first?" Dwight Asked Him, Tariq thought on it. "I'm bored..So can we go to the park!?, plus I heard there's some really cute chicks there.." Tariq said smirking, rubbing his hands together. Dwight shook his head.</p><p>"I doubt you can pull one." Dwight laughed, making Tariq purse his Los. "Yes I can!" Tariq yelled, Dwight smirked.</p><p>"Mhm....- I can! - Mhm...." Tariq stopped and crossed his arms over his chest..."Dwight...I can!" Tariq shouted, "Ok..Ok I'll believe it when I seen it tho little man." Dwight spoke patting him on his head walking off, Tariq rolled his eyes..following behind Dwight "Hey! Wait up!"</p><p>
  <b>At The Park</b>
</p><p>"Ew..What is that?" Tariq asked, "Food?" Dwight spoke raising a brow.."That ain't food that's sh-" "Aye! Aye!" Dwight cut him off, his eyebrows knitted.</p><p>"What?" Tariq asked, confused. "Yo momma let you cuss little man?" Tariq shook his head "no"</p><p>"Dad let's you cuss?" Tariq shook his head "no" again, Dwight eyed him. "Aight then around me you can cuss but don't be cussin like a storm or ima beat yo ass ." Dwight said, eating his food..Tariq smiled and nodded, Tariq looked up.</p><p>"I'm glad to have you as my big brother!" Tariq told him smiling Dwight Smiled"Well..I'm glad to have you as my little brother." Dwight told him, with a soft smile.</p><p>It went quiet Dwight and Tariq started eating until Tariq suddenly looked up and Spoke "Woah..." Dwight raised a brow.</p><p>"What?" He asked, Tariq looked back at Dwight then pointed to two females, Dwight Smiled and Got up "What are you doing?!" Dwight Smirked "Hey!" Dwight yelled going to the females "Dwight!" Tariq yelled behind him following..The Females turned around, One Of The Females Smiled.</p><p>"Dwight!" Loretha shouted running to him, Dwight smiled "Hey Beautiful." He said hugging her, Tariq raised a brow "So you know them?" Tariq asked, Loretha and Dwight broke from their hug "Yep." Dwight spoke putting his arm over Lorethas shoulder, Loretha smiled Then they heard a cough..Loretha turned around She was met with a Grumpy Carol.</p><p>"Oh! Right..This is my sister Carol." Loretha introduced her, Carol smiled and waved then turned back to Loretha, Dwight shook his head, as Tariq waved back.</p><p>"I am Hungry Loretha." Carol spoke, Loretha rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Y'all finna go eat?" Tariq asked, Carol nodded. "Dwight will pay!" Dwight snapped his head towards him, his eyebrows knitted. "What?" He asked, Tariq smiled and grabbed Carols Hand running off.</p><p>"Boy-!" He was cut off by a giggle, He turned to see Loretha laughing "Whats funny?" He asked playfully frowning, "Nothing!" She said her laughing stopping.</p><p>"I never knew you had a brother!" She spoke smiling "I didn't either." He truthfully admitted, She raised a brow. "Hm?" She asked confused, How can you not know you had a brother?</p><p>"I just met him today, I never knew I had a brother until he popped up at the house with my dad." He explained, "Ohh! You had me a little confused there!" She laughed, He smiled before it slowly vanished.</p><p>"Soo?, Whatchu doin out here?" He asked starting to walk, putting his hands in his pockets. She walked beside him. "Just trying to get some Air." She told him, He nodded.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" She nodded, taking his hands out his pocket. He turned to her. "What happened to your eye?" He asked stopping, making her stop. "Uh.." She nervously smiled.</p><p>"I hit the wall...I'm a clumsy person." She lied smiling, Dwight looked at her not believing her one bit "Well, Stop being so clumsy then!" He spoke nudging her going with her lie, Loretha smiled and nodded..Dwight looked at her wondering who hit her then started to walk behind her.</p><p>
  <b>A Few Moments Later</b>
</p><p>"Bye!" Tariq waved bye as Dwight drove away...everyone waved goodbye, "Soo...Do we need to tell you where we live or are you a stalker?" Carol asked sitting in the backseat, "I know where you guys live." Carol cut her eyes at him.</p><p>"Not being weird I'm your neighbor.." He admitted, chuckling. "I believe we met before though." He told her, "We Have?" She asked, "You're Carol Right?" She nodded, "Well we have a couple times actually then.." He spoke turning into their neighborhood.</p><p>"Ughhh..Do we have to go home?" Carol whined leaning back in her seat, Loretha rolled her eyes Dwight caught it and smiled. "Not if you don't want to." He told her,Carol's mood lit up, Loretha's eyes widen.</p><p>"Really?!" She asked, Dwight nodded turning out of the Neighborhood, Loretha turned to him, eyebrows knitted. "Dwight!" She yelled, "What?!" He asked "Oh My God." She groaned, Dwight smiled "Where to?" He asked her.</p><p>"Yesssss!" Carol yelled running into the building. "Really? The Arcade This late..My Dad's gonna kill me!" Loretha shouted, Dwight smiled. "Don't be a party pooper, Live A Little Bit." Dwight yelled going in after Carol, Loretha shook her head and went in.</p><p>"LoLo! Look At This!" Carol shouted as Loretha walked in, Loretha walked over towards her "Let's make a bet." Dwight spoke, Loretha and Carol turned to him.</p><p>"If I win y'all pay me 50 bucks..if y'all win I'll pay you 50 a piece..2 against 1.." He said, taking out his money Carol and Loretha both looked at each other and smiled then looked back at Dwight "Bet." Dwight smirked, They All started playing the game..</p><p>20 minutes later "YOU LOSE! 1200 POINTS" Carol and Loretha's Machine Spoke, Carol frowned "YOU WIN! 2300 POINTS!" Dwight's Machine Shouted, "Boom!" Dwight shouted turning to them, Loretha rolled her eyes and handed him a 100 dollar bill, Dwight looked at her hand then scooted back to her "Keep It." He told her, Loretha smiled Dwight smiled back and They both looked into each other's eyes.</p><p>"Aye! I'm getting tired." Carol shouted, snapping her fingers cutting them both off..Dwight shook his head as Loretha turned to Carol and rolled her eyes "CockBlock." Loretha whispered in Carol's ear, Carol raised a brow.</p><p>"Whats A Coc-" Loretha covered her mouth, Dwight raised a brow and turned to them Loretha awkwardly smiled, Dwight smiled back and turned around leaving the building.</p><p>"You talk too much!" Loretha snapped removing her hand from Carol's mouth, Carol frowned "Whatever, Can we just go home?" Carol asked, "Yeah but you know dads gonna be mad." Loretha told her going outside, Carol followed her.</p><p>Dwight pulled into their driveway. "Thank you D!" Carol yelled getting out the car, "You're welcome." Dwight yelled back, Loretha let out a breath Dwight turned to her "Whats wrong?" He asked, Loretha looked at him.</p><p>"I'm not ready to be yelled at." Loretha whined, Dwight smiled, putting his arm on the back of her seat. "I'm sure your dad won't yell at you." Dwight told her, She shook her head. "You don't know my dad at all!" She told him, He chuckled.</p><p>"Ard you're right, I don't." Dwight admitted nodding his head "..But..just tell him you were with one of your girls or just be honest." Dwight told her, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"Ight..But let me go before I get in anymore trouble." Loretha said opening the door, "Wait!" Dwight shouted grabbing her by the arm, Loretha raised a brow, Dwight leaned up and kissed her..<b>On The Cheek.</b></p><p>Loretha brows knitted as her cheeks lit up, She blushed as she got out the car..Dwight waved bye as he drove off, Loretha smiled as she ran up the steps before She could get to the door somebody unlocked it, Loretha raised a brow waiting for the person to reveal themselves.</p><p>"Loretha!" The Woman shouted hugging her, Loretha stood there looking at the woman<br/>"M-Mom?"</p><p>
  <b>Comment and Vote!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RANTS</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Just Alike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Just Alike</b>
</p><p>Dwight sat on his curve thinking about His Mother.."Maybe I shouldn't have left?, What if anything happens to her?" Dwight thought, starting to worry about what happened previously.</p><p>"Maybe I should go check on her.." Dwight sighs and gets up, "I just gotta hope nothing happened to her." He thought as he got in his car.</p><p>Dwight pulled up to his house, and got out the car..Dwight looked at the house and hesitated to knock on the door..Dwight sighed and knocked. When he didn't hear anybody come he opened the door.</p><p>"Hello? Mom?" Dwight asks, He starts looking around, He began to worry getting no response. "MOM?" He yells, Dwight starts walking around and steps on something, He looks at the ground.</p><p>"Shit..." He says picking up the knife, "MOM?!" Dwight yells getting worried, "Dwight?" She asks, his heart started to beat. He was so scared.</p><p>"Yeah! It's me where are you..?" He asks, "I'm in the kitchen!" She yells, Dwight makes his way to the kitchen.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asks, eyeing her. "Nothing." She smiles, "Uh- I'm sorry for leavin-" She cuts him off "Just don't do it again Okay?" She tells him, Dwight nods and sits down she sits down in front of him "Mom are you Okay?" He asks grabbing her hand, Leah nods "Why-" Leah cuts him off again "Where were you?" She asks "I was at the park then I went to the arcade." He tells her</p><p>"With who?" She asks "Uhm I was with..-" Dwight cut hisself off "Do I tell her I was with Tariq?" He asks hisself looking down, "Who were you with Dwight?" She asks again, Dwight looks up "A Couple Of Friends." He half-lies, "Who are theses friends?" She asks, "Uhm..Her name is Loretha and her sister Carol." He admits "The Holloway Sisters?" She questioned, Dwight nodded. "That's all?" She asked, Dwight nodded "You sure?" She asked again, He nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, mom I'm sure." He tells her getting up "Where are you going?" She asks, Dwight raised a brow "To My Room..Why are you asking so many questions?" Dwight asked, Leah shrugs and goes back to Cooking. Dwight looked at her then made his way upstairs, Dwight laid on his bed thinking about what Happened that evening .</p><p>
  <em>"Dwight have you seen mommy's bullets?" Leah asks, Dwight raises a brow "Why do you need bullets?" He asked, "Have you seen mommy's bullet?" She asks again ingoring his question, "Mom..Don't Ignore my question why do you need bullets?" He asks, "DWIGHT WALKER HAVE YOU SEEN MY BULLETS OR NOT?" Leah snaps, "WHY DO YOU NEED THEM?" Dwight yells</em>
  <em> back, why was she ignoring his question?</em>
  <em> "Dwight..Baby.." His mother pleads, "Mom, Are you okay?" Dwight asks worried</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When I find my bullets..I will be do you know where they are?" Leah asks, </em>
  <em>He shook his head. </em>
  <em>"No.." Dwight </em>
  <em>tells her</em>
  <em>, Leah frowns "You're lying!" She yells "No I'm not!" He yells back, "Yes you are!" She yells grabbing a knife, Dwight eyes widened</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom!-" They were cut off by a knock on the door "Thank god!" Dwight thought to hisself putting his hand on his heart, Dwight ran to the door..He opened the door to find a kid Dwight raised a brow then kneeled down "Whats up little man?" He asks</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Dwight Sighs as he shakes his thoughts away, He slowly closes his eyes.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>With Loretha..</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>"</em>W-what a-are you doing here?" Loretha asks looking down at her, Loretha's mom raises a brow and pulls away from the hug  "Mommy just wanted to see her babies.." She says smiling "Why now? When everything's doing better?" Loretha asks stepping back, "What do you mean <em>LoLo</em>?" She asks, "You always come back when everything's just in place! Then you just leave leaving daddy hurt..My sisters wondering when you're gonna be back! I've had enough of it!" Loretha yells at her.</p><p>"I'm not gonna leave-" Loretha cut her off "Yes you are! That's all the fuck-" Loretha was cut off by feeling someone slap her "don't cuss at me like that Loretha I'm still your mother!" Renee snaps, Loretha holds her face, her eyes starting to water "FUCK YOU!" Was All she said before running away.</p><p>"Dwight!"  Loretha yells, Dwight starts to slowly open his eyes, "What the hell?" He yells when he notices it's Loretha, Loretha waves "Get up." She tells him, "You know I could be naked right now right?" He asks "Why are you crying?" He asks noticing her eyes are red, "Yeah Right." She says ignoring his second question "Wanna see?" He asks, Loretha raises a brow and makes a disgusted face"Fuck No!" She yells, He laughed.</p><p>"Get out then!" He yells back, Loretha rolls her eyes and opens his window and gets out before she left she spoke "Meet me on the roof." She tells him, He nods as he went to the bathroom Dwight changed his clothes and made his way to the roof</p><p>"What's up?" He asks sitting down on the roof,<br/>"Have you ever wished you could just..delete someone?..Out of your life?" Loretha asks, Dwight nods "Everyday." He says looking up at the sky, Loretha turns to him "Really Who?" She asks "My dad..I mean I love him to death..but he's not the best all the time." Dwight admits looking back at her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She asks, "I mean.." Dwight sighs "He has anger issues. He likes to punch stuff..Plus-" Dwight cuts himself off looking away, Loretha grabs  his face turning it towards her "You can tell me." She says, Dwight looks her in eyes and sighs.</p><p>"He cheats on my mom, tells her he loves her then leave..As crazy as my mom already is he makes it worse.." D admitted to her, Lo frowned. "It's deadass embarrassing, but I wouldn't change my mom for everybody in the world." He admits, Loretha smiles then frowns.</p><p>"That's exactly how I feel about my mom..She comes back then leaves..She leaves my dad heartbroken and my siblings wondering when she's gonna back.." Loretha says, Dwight touches the big red handprint on her face.</p><p>"Did she do this?" He asks, Loretha nods Dwight then moved her face to the side "Did she do this too?" He asks, Loretha shakes her head, Dwight raises a brow "Then who did?" Loretha looks him in the eyes.</p><p>"Please don't do anything bad if I tell you." Loretha begs, "I won't." Dwight tells her, She grabs Dwight hand, looking at him skeptical. "Dwight! I'm serious please don't!" She begs, Dwight sighs then speaks "Okay I won't." He promises.</p><p>Loretha let's out a breath her eyes starting to water Dwight lifts up her chin "Who was it?" He asks, "I-It was B-Barry.." she admits her voice cracking "That son of a bitch hit you?!, IMA KILL HIM!" Dwight yells getting up about to walk off, Loretha grabs him "You said you weren't gonna do anything and plus what were you about to do JUMP OFF THE ROOF?" Loretha asks, Dwight just stares at her.</p><p>"Dwight..Please you promised." She begs, Dwight started to soften "Loretha-" Loretha puts her head down, Dwight let's out a breath He lifts up her chin Loretha looked him in the eyes as suddenly he started to slowly move in..Their lips touched, Dwight kissed her passionately he slowly moved back putting their heads together "Please..leave him Loretha." Dwight begs, "I tried he-.." Dwight cuts her off "Just leave him." Dwight told her, her bottom lip trembled.</p><p>"What if he hits me again?" She asks looking up, "I'll protect you..I promise" He says grabbing her face as She stared into his eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asks, Loretha nods. "Yes, I trust you Dwight."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Ain't No Mother Of Mine."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loretha, Where were you?!" Her Mother asked as She walked in "I was out." Loretha said as She stormed past her birthgiver. "Loretha! I'm sorry I had to slap you but you need to learn some discipline! I am your mother!" She snapped, making Loretha freeze and turn to her.</p><p>"Oh Now you wanna be my mother?! Something you haven't been for over how many years?" Loretha snapped, Her Mother just stared at her "Exactly!, Just give up! We don't need you!" Loretha snapped before going up to her room, Before she could even make it she was grabbed "I'm getting tired of that nasty Little Attitude of yours!, Watch your tone Cause One Day Ima get somebody to teach you a lesson!" Renée snapped gripping her arm, Loretha's eyes started to water remembering when Barry grabbed her.</p><p>"You Know What! Fuck you Renee! You're trying to act all mommy now! But we all know you're gonna leave soon! So Do us all a favor and do it already!" Loretha snapped finally getting out of her grip and running upstairs passing a shocked Candace and Carol, Renee just stood there in disbelief before Carol came down stairs, Candace turned around to follow Loretha. "Mommy..Are You Okay?" Carol asked when she seen her collapsed mother crying, When Renee looked up She quickly took Carol into a tight hug causing Carol to hug her back.</p><p>"Why you always gotta be a ass Loretha!?" Candace snapped When she made it to her room "Moms been trying her best to be nice to-" Loretha cut her off "Stop. She's trying now it's not gonna last..So All I say Is take advantage of it while It Last, Cause I hope you don't think she's staying Candace." Loretha chuckled before feeling a Hard Slap Hit Her Face, Loretha grabbed her face before looking back up at Candace "Did you just slap me?!" Loretha asked "Yes, You need-" Before Candace could get it out, Loretha slapped her in the face making her fall back and hit the floor "Sisters or not, Don't touch me." Loretha spat hovering over her sister, Candace looked up at Loretha and held her face.</p><p>"That's what you get, Candace!" They heard Carol yell from the door making them both look up at her, While Loretha was distracted Candace quickly kneed her in the stomach "Uh-!" Loretha screamed holding her stomach, She looked up her eyes harden "You bitch—!" She yelled jumping at her sister, They Both started fighting until somebody came and broke them up "What The Hell Is going on?!" Their Father Yelled, Candace held her face while panting for breath While Their Father Held Loretha Up "I'm good daddy let me go." Loretha said making their father let her go.</p><p>Loretha stood up and looked at her, Candace looked up at her and smirk "I bet you won't hit Barry Like That." Candace said making their father raise a brow, and Loretha's eyes widen "What?" Their Father Asked, Candace looked over at him "Barry's Been Hitting Her." Carol confessed making Loretha snap her at her.</p><p>"Could y'all shut up! No He Hasn't." Loretha snapped, Her Father turned to her "LoLo, You Know If Someone's beating on you that you can tell me right?, Even If I liked them I'm not about to stick up for anybody beating my daughter." Joe tells her, She looks up at him and nods "He's still not hitting me." She said, Joe looked her eyes in the eyes and still not believing her but still nodded "Okay.." He sighed before leaving the room.</p><p>Candace chuckled making Carol and Loretha turn to her "Whats funny?" Carol snapped, "It's funny how she can hit me but She can't hit Barry..Seems To Me She pretends to be Ms. Tuff Guy." Candace smirks, Loretha just looks at her then sits on the bed "Why you gotta be such a bitch Candace?, There's a difference you are a fucking Female! He's a male!" Carol snapped "Whatever!" Candace spat, waving her hands up.</p><p>"No..She's right." They Heard Loretha say making them freeze and turn to her "No, She's not Lo." Carol tells her, shaking her head. That shocked Candace.</p><p>"Yes Carol, She Is..I can't look at our mother without crying..I can't fight my own battles I let a man hit me like it was nothing." Loretha said her eyes starting to water, Candace just stared at her Loretha let out a small chuckle "You're right, You're Right like you always are Candace." Loretha said, Carol quickly ran over to her and hugged Candace sighed.</p><p>"No, I'm not right." Candace said sitting beside her "You are one tough Cookie, Even What I just said was the heat of the moment..I've never been through what you went through but I know you're still here and you're still breathing" Candace tells her, Loretha looked up her "So That Proves to me that you are Ms. Tuff Guy" Candace says smiling nudging her a bit, Loretha let out a small laugh then a sniffle and shook her head "No.." She trailed, they frowned. "LoLo, Look At Me." Carol said making Loretha looked at her</p><p>"You Are A Beautiful, Brave, Tough Woman..You Are My Sister..I know you don't want him to know But You Have To Tell him." Carol said, Loretha leaped up. "No!" Loretha shouted "Why Not?!" Carol asked her.</p><p>"Carol Do You know how embarrassing it is To Go to your father and be like 'Oh Somebody's beating me dad' The Daughter That you say is tough and brave won't let nobody touch her, Let This Man Beat Her For Weeks and Not Do Anything.." there was a silence pause "No, You don't Cause you haven't been through what I've been through, You don't know that embarrassing feeling that's inside you for letting a man beat you for Weeks...Months..DAYS! No you don't carol you don't know! So Mind Your Damn Business and Stay In A Child's Place." Loretha snapped, Carol's bottom lip quivered. "Don't take your anger out on her." They Heard A Voice Say making them turn..</p><p>..It was Dwight, He always popped up at weird times. Sometimes It was creepy. "Dwight, What Are You Doing Here?" Loretha asked as He opened the window and stepped in her room "Came to visit you." Dwight said smiling, Loretha returned a small smile Carol stared at Dwight.</p><p>"Woah, What happened to your face?" Carol yelled looking at Dwight's Face, Loretha raised a brow then noticed a Huge Scar On Dwight's Face "What Happened?" Loretha asked him walking over to him, "Uh—" He said starting to look around "What we should be asking— I punched her." Loretha said making his eyes widen "What?" He asked, staring at her shock. "What Happened Dwight?" Loretha asked, He sighed.</p><p>"I fought him." Dwight confesses "You did what?!" Loretha shouted.</p><p>"He said He—" Carol began to say "I think she heard him." Candace says cutting her off "Then Why She ask what He said, Like She ain't hear him then?" Carol asked, Candace pursed her lips before shrugging. "I don't know." Candace shrugged, Loretha snapped at head at both of them "Who let Lucifer Fight?" Candace asked "Nobody has to let me fight." Dwight spat glaring at her, Candace suck her teeth.</p><p>"Nobody has to what?" Loretha asked, making Dwight turn to her and Show A Slight Smile "Nobody has to let me fight, Unless Its you." Dwight corrects smiling.</p><p>"Mm..That's What I thought." She said as She sat on the bed next to him, Dwight leaned up and pecked her lips Carol and Candace raised a brow "Y'all a thing?" Candace asked making Loretha scrunch up her face, Dwight noticed it "Uh..No?" Dwight said.</p><p>, "Then Why Y'all be kissing and acting like y'all Inna relationship." Carol asks "Cause We Have A Good Friendship." Loretha says turning to Dwight smiling, A Smile That He Returns "Yeah.." Carol noticed Dwight's mood change and decided to speak "Mhm..Looks Like He wants to be more then friends to me." Carol says before walking out "See You Later Love Birds." Candace said walking out behind Carol, Loretha sucked her teeth before leaning back on the bed.</p><p>Loretha and Dwight sat outside on the porch looking at a Lyon Statue "Lucious.." Dwight mumbled making Loretha turn to him "What?" Loretha asked with a raise brow "No..That'd be a good ass name.." He told her "Lucious." He repeated, "You know Candace said one too that had me thinking..'Cookie'." Loretha said making them both look at eachother "Cookie and Lucious!" They shouted laughing, "Lucious and Cookie Lyon." Dwight said looking at the statue, Loretha smiled.</p><p>"That'd be dumb to walk around with a name that's based off of food." Loretha said sitting back down "Yeah, and The Devils Name? Okay Satan." Dwight said sitting down aswell, Loretha leaned back more laughing.</p><p>Dwight watched her causing her to raise a brow "Why Are You staring at me?" She asked making him snap out of his gaze. "Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck: "For?" Loretha asked "For staring at you..And The Barry thing." Dwight confesses "It's Fine Dwight." She says making him a raise a brow "Really?" Dwight asks "Yeah, You were only trying to help me." Loretha tells him causing him to smile.</p><p>"I'll be your protector from now on." Dwight says smiling, "And I'll be yours..For Women Obviously." Loretha says with returning smile "You Promise?" He asked sticking out his pinky "Where you learn that from?" Loretha asked, He shrugged. "My Little Brother..He said it was a pinky promise or some shit..Now Do you promise or not?" He asked his pinky still out "I promise." She said Before intertwining their pinkies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Player."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know I could be doing other things with my pinky right?" Dwight asked, Loretha scrunched up her face "Ya Nasty." She said chuckling, Loretha turned to him, Dwight smiled as They locked eyes "Your eyes are beautiful." Loretha told him, Dwight smile widen"Thank You, I like yours too." He said moving piece of her hair back, Loretha smiled as He stared into her eyes..It started to get awkward, Until Dwight started leaning in causing Loretha to...unexpectedly they both heard the door making them both pull back..It was her father.</p><p>"What y'all doing?" He asked, Loretha and Dwight jumped up "Nothing." Loretha told him, As Dwight stood there "Mm.." He said as He eyed Dwight down..Dwight showed a awkward smile "Well I'ma Go.." He said kissing Loretha's cheek "Bye Loretha!" He said before he took off down the street "Bye..." She smiled waving, Her Smile Quickly faded when she turned around to see a Angry Joe..and you don't want to see that side of him.</p><p>"We didn't do anything, We were just talking." Lo told him, His brows knitted. "About?" He asked "Teenage things you wouldn't understand." She told him, He pursed his lips.</p><p>"I was a teenager once too, So enlighten me." He said making Loretha freeze and stare at him "Uh—We...- It..- uhm..-" Loretha struggled "They were probably talking about the new test daddy." Carol said as Her and Candace stood in the doorway "Yeah, I heard He said He was gonna get a higher grade then Loretha." Candace added, "Did he?" Joe asked turning to Loretha "Uh— Yeah! We were talking about the test!" Loretha rushed out relieved her sisters saved her ass, "Mm..Okay Then, And Make Sure you prove him wrong Loretha!" Her Dad told her, She let out a breath of relief "I will!" She said smiling, She mouthed 'Thank You' to her sisters as They walked into the house.</p><p>"Yes, I think that's pretty." Lorethas 'friend' Tracy said, If she's being truthful Loretha didn't really like Tracy, She just hang around her cause her father liked her and she was white.</p><p>Loretha raised a brow when Tracy pulled out a photo "Who's that?" Loretha asked seeing a familiar face, "My Boyfriend <em>Dwight</em>, You said you want to meet him right?" Loretha stared at her before nodding .</p><p>
  
</p><p>He played her, Pretending He cared for her..That He likes her! and To Think She actually started to like him.</p><p>"To Be Honest I don't think he's right for you." Loretha told her, Tracy raised a brow "What do you mean?" Tracy asked, "Nothing, He just seems like the player type to me." Loretha said shrugging, Tracy frowned as Loretha turned around.</p><p>"There He Is!" Tracy yelled, Loretha quickly turned around with a smile.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dwight</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Dwight's eyes widen when He seen Tracy and Loretha..He didn't know they were friends..If He did He wouldn't have agreed to come.</p><p>Before He Could turn around, Tracy grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards her and Loretha "Hey Lo." Dwight waved, Loretha raised a brow before speaking "Hey D." She waved back "This your girlfriend?" Loretha asked, Dwight looked at Tracy then back at Loretha "I—Uh..-" Tracy raises a brow at him struggling, So She stepped in "Yeah! We started dating three months!" Tracy said wrapping her arms around him, three months Huh?</p><p>Loretha looked at Tracy then Dwight and smiled "Oh Really?"She asked, Dwight stared at her "Did he tell yo-" Dwight cut her off "Loretha, Could you help me find something for my mom?" Dwight asked cutting her off, Tracy raised a brow "Why can't I just help?" Tracy asked, Dwight let out a frustrated breath.</p><p>"How about you do that While Loretha help me find something for our dads?" Dwight asked, Tracy frowned "Fine." She said making Dwight smile "Okay, Thank you." He said kissing her cheek, Dwight looked back up at Loretha and grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Tracy?!" Dwight asked when they got in a place they can be alone, "The Same Reason Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" She snapped at him.</p><p>"Because you're not my girlfriend nor my mother so you don't need to know who I date or hang with!" Loretha just stared at him, For Some Reason Him saying Shes not his girlfriend hurt her.</p><p>"I guess we do have the same reason." Loretha mumbled, Dwight raised a brow "What?" Dwight asked "I'm not Your Girlfriend and You're not my boyfriend So you don't need to know about Who I date or hang with, Right?" Dwight just stared at her "Exactly Dwight." She scoffed, his nostrils twitched. "Whatever Loretha." Dwight said making Loretha turn to him.</p><p>"And To Think I actually liked yo dumbass! I guess I'm just a idiot huh?! To think I'd get with you! But Nah You Like Them White Crackheads Huh?" She spat, as He was about to walk away. He froze, and turned to her.</p><p>"Now Why she gotta be a crackhead?" Dwight asked making Loretha roll her eyes, Dwight smiled. "You Like Me?" Dwight questioned, Loretha just stared at him before nodding "I want to hear you say It, Loretha." Dwight demanded, "I like you! There Damn." She raised her voice.</p><p>Dwight smiled before Pulling her into a kiss, First Loretha was shocked but slowly melted into the kiss "Why ain't you just tell me that?" He asked pulling away, "Maybe because you got a girl." Loretha spat pushing him off of her, Dwight sucked his teeth.</p><p>"Aw..—don't be saying that now." Dwight told her as She rolled her eyes "No But Forreal Dwight..You lead me on when you were with her." She told him, He let out a sigh.</p><p>"I know but me and her aren't serious..We Just Mess Around." He admitted to her, her eyebrows kissed. "Then Why You Come Here when she asked you to meet her friend?" Loretha asked, He gave her a nervous smile.</p><p>"Cause I thought..- Cause You know-" he struggled to get out before she cut him off."I thought..- cause- You Know You a hoe?" Loretha says making Dwight sucked his teeth "I ain't no hoe." Dwight told her "<em>Sureee Dwight</em>." She said turning to leave, Dwight grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Where You Goin?" He asked, Loretha raised a brow "To Tracy? She gonna think somethings on." Loretha told him, His eyebrows knitted, frowning. "Isn't it?" He asked, Loretha gave him a look "No, And If Something was she wouldn't wanna know, Plus I don't wanna be known as Dwight Walker's Hoe." She tells him as She walks away, He smiled.</p><p>"You'll never be a hoe!" Dwight yells as she walks away "Oh!, I know!" She yells back, Dwight smiled and shakes his head as She walked away..So Now How Is Gonna Handle telling Tracy without hurting her feelings?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "Loretha The Hoe and The Fight."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loretha!" She heard somebody yell , "What?" She yelled back "BRING YO ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!" She quickly jumped up realizing its her father, Putting on some clothes and shoes She ran downstairs.</p><p>"Yes Daddy?" She asked When She made it there, Her heart broke from the words that came out of her fathers mouth "You out here being a Hoe now?" Her father asked, Loretha raised a brow "What?"</p><p>"Loretha, Yo friend told us that You had sex with Her Boyfriend..That Boy Dwight." Her Birth Giver Spoke, Loretha snapped her head at her "What?, I never had sex with Dwight! Dwight and I are just friends! And I can't even believe you believed a white crackhead over me!?" Loretha yelled, "Nobody said We believe her— Ya Act Like It!" Loretha yelled cutting off her dad, John cut his eyes at her.</p><p>"Loretha I am your father show some respect!" Joe barked, Loretha sucked her teeth "Yeah Yeah! You wasn't my father when you called me a Hoe a few minutes ago I was just somebody on the street then HUH?"</p><p>John stared at her feeling a Huge guilt wave hit him , "Yeah what I thought, I'm going to school..and I wouldn't wait up on me either Cause Who knows If I'm coming back? I may be hoeing around." Loretha spoke grabbing her bag, Before She left she heard her mother mumble something "I knew I should've left yo hoe ass on the street." Loretha quickly turned around "Bitch What?"</p><p>***</p><p>Dwight sat on the porch as He waited for his little brother to come, Today He was gonna drive little man to school.</p><p>Dwight started kicking rocks down off the porch as He waited "Dwight!" He heard somebody yell making Him Look Up..It was WooShine. "Wassup?" He asked, "I heard you fucking Loretha, How Is It?" He asked making Dwight raise a brow "What?, I'm not fucking her." Dwight told him</p><p>"Yes you is, She told everybody." WS Told him, "Who Is 'She' ?" Dwight asked "She as in Loretha."</p><p>Dwight drove down the street with Tariq in the back obviously, He quickly stopped the car When He drove by Loretha and her sisters "Get In." He told her, Loretha raised a brow "<em>Please</em>." He pleaded, Loretha poked out her bottom lip as Her sisters got in the back of his car and She got in the front.</p><p>After Dwight dropped off Carol and Tariq He finally pulled up to him Loretha and Candace's school, Stopping the car Candace got out before Loretha can Dwight grabbed her by the arm "What?" She asked "Why you tellin everybody we fucked When We didn't?" Dwight asked her, She looked at him as If He was dumb. "Excuse me?" She asked him, He stared at her. "You heard me." Dwight snapped, raising his voice making Loretha raise a brow.</p><p>"First off Dwight, Lower your tone second You should be asking yo little girlfriend that." She said scratching her hand back "What?" He asked "You heard me." She sneered getting out the car.</p><p>Dwight felt his anger rise as He got out the car and slammed the door "LORETHA!"He yelled starting a scene</p><p>"What Dwight?" She asked, Dwight stood infront of me "I'm sorry." He said as A Crowd started to form around them The 'Newly Couple' In A fight.</p><p>"You should be, cause I ain't one of Yo little hoes Dwight." Loretha told him as He stood infront of her "So you can't be yelling me—" Dwight quickly cut her out</p><p>"You right you ain't one of hoes cause I treat mines with respect." Dwight said making Loretha raise a brow "Okay and?"</p><p>"What I'm saying is I know you ain't one of my hoes, that's why I treat you the way I treat you." Dwight told her.</p><p>"Why you acting so different now D? You never acted like this towards me?" Loretha asked him, crossing her arms. "Is it because yo luh crackhead? Is it because you infront of everybody?"</p><p>"What happened to that bitch made Dwight?"<br/>Loretha said That knowing it Hit A Nerve. His jaw twitched. "Excuse me, Loretha?"</p><p>"I said what I said D." Loretha spoke, His tempered rises.</p><p>"Girl if you wasn't a female.—" "and If I wasn't What was you gonna do?" She said stepping up to him, cutting him off. He eyed her.</p><p>"Run From Me Like You did Barry?" Loretha asked with a raise a brow, "Now Loretha you know I ain't run from Barry I beat his ass to help yo stupid ass from letting him beat on you!"When Dwight said that everybody went silence, Loretha slapped Dwight in the face.</p><p>Dwight eyes widen as He held his face "What The Hell?"</p><p>"You lucky I don't beat yo ass!" She yelled at him, "Why you acting like a little hood rat?" Dwight asked, his nostrils flaring. "A HoodRat?" Loretha asked offended.</p><p>"Dwight you getting a little too cocky for my liking, you never act like this until we get infront of people, And You Really need Chillout With That." Loretha snapped, Dwight sucked his teeth.</p><p>"I will when you stop telling people we fucked." Dwight snapped back "Sure that won't hurt me, Cause yo dick is as big as my pinky."</p><p>"Woahhh.." The Crowd ooo'd laughing "You letting Jawn talk to you like that?" Somebody asked Him, Dwight turned to the guy then Loretha "Show Ha Whos Boss D!" The Guy yelled, Loretha froze in place when She heard somebody yell.</p><p>
  <b>"Hit Her."</b>
</p><p>Candace walked down the hall until she was stopped by somebody "Yo, Your Sister and Ha Mans Fightin' Outside." The Person told her making Carol raise a brow "Whos her man?" Candace asked.</p><p>"Whatchu mean who's her man? Dwight Walker."</p><p>Candace raised a brow running outside.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hit It and Quit It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loretha stared at him terrified as If He was gonna hit her, She quickly step back, Dwight raised a brow "Woah Woah." Dwight said putting his hands up making her flinch as Candace ran up to her.</p><p>"I'm not gonna hit you." Dwight told her, Loretha stared at him as Candace grabbed her sister "Are you okay?" Candace asked her sister, Loretha nodded.. "Why would you think I'm going to hit you?" Dwight asked, Loretha just stared at him as Candace rubbed her arm.</p><p>"I don't even know why this fool said that." Dwight said his nostril flaring stepping up to the guy "I should beat yo ass for even saying that and scaring her." Dwight spat balling up his fist, The Guys Eyeswiden staring at him "Dont come to me with that bullshit."</p><p>"Whatchu gonna do pussy? Run to yo momma?" The Guy shoving Dwight, Dwight standing his ground and shoved him back "Nigga Whats wrong with you? And Who Is Yo Stupid Ass Anyway?!" Dwight asked.</p><p>"Nigga I'm Vernon Turner..Keep playing with me I'ma gonna my gang to beat yo ass up!" He spat, Dwight chuckled raising a brow "Aw You need a gang to back you up cause you can't handle your own battles?" Dwight taunted, pissing him off.</p><p>"Nah you just messing with my friends cousin." Vernon spoke making Dwight scrunch up hisself  "Loretha?" Dwight asked pointing to her, Vernon nodded  "Yeah."</p><p>"Who the hell is ha cousin?" As Soon He said that a huge ass dude stepped behind him, Dwight slowly turned around and looked up at him "Hold Up Big Dude." Dwight patting his stomach before moving over to view so Loretha could see him.</p><p>"You telling me Bunkie Campbell Is Yo Cousin?" Dwight asked Loretha, Loretha raised a brow at him and nodded, Dwight mouthed 'Okay' before Looking back up at Bunkie "Wassup Big Dog, I don't know why you acting tough to me when yo so call homie just told me to hit yo cousin." Dwight said, shrugging his shoulders. Damn, This Nigga was tall.</p><p>Bunkie just stared at him, As They started to hear people yell "That's the bitch right there!" Somebody yelled behind Loretha making her turn around "Excuse me?" Loretha asked turning around to see Tracy.</p><p>"You the one who's being sleeping with my man!" Tracy yelled, That was Dwight's cue to leave..Before He could leave He was grabbed by Bunkie making him suck his teeth. "Me and Dwight just friends but You acting tough white girl so We can fight if you wanna, But Ima be honest wit you though female to female I ain't never slept that thing you call a man." Loretha said, Dwight glared at her offended.</p><p>"Why you need people behind you to fight?, You can't fight one on one?" Loretha asked seeing Tracy brought a Whole Crackhead festival . "I can but I know you black people don't fight right." Tracy said, Everybody raised a brow taking offense "What the fuck that's supposed to mean?" Somebody asked, Ion know's came around.</p><p>"Bitch there's no rules in fighting, So If you think that's what it is..It is then but I got my sistas and cousins behind me too, So try me hoe." Soon as Loretha said that Tariq and Carol around the corner..Teachers started to come outside The School haven't even fully started already a fight broke out.</p><p>"You're the real Hoe!" One Of Tracy's friend yelled, "Sleeping with somebody's man!" Another one yelled.</p><p>"I'm not scared of you, Loretha." Tracy spat at her, Carol started rolling up her sleeves.</p><p>"Okay, Let's Go Then!" Carol yelled standing her ground behind her sister, Bunkie and Vernon came up behind her aswell seeing two dudes stepping up behind. "This What y'all want?" Bunkie asked, Dwight grinned staring at them.</p><p>"It's what this hoe—" Before Tracy get it out Loretha swung, Tracy fell on the ground "Bitch What The Hell?!"</p><p>"My bad, You talk too much and hit less.." Loretha said standing her ground, Getting Up Tracy tried to hit Loretha but missed.</p><p>Trying to hit her again Loretha grabbed her arm getting advantage to punch her in the face, and She took that advantage.</p><p>"What The Hell." Dwight said standing there "Go Loretha!" Tariq yelled after Loretha punched Tracy in the face again, Dwight eyed his brother, shaking his head.</p><p>"Get off of me you <b>nigger</b>!"</p><p>When Tracy said that everything stopped quick "Bitch Now You got all of us fucked up!" A Girl yelled coming behind Tracy..That's when Tracy knew she fucked up.</p><p>After a couple of hits in A Bullet went off making everybody stop, They turned around to see Dwight's Dad "Dwight Walker!" His Father Yelled, Dwight felt embarrassed by his father even coming up here..Let Alone His Dad Being A Cop?</p><p>"Nah This Nigga a Opp? He messing with the pigs?" Vernon asked moving away from him "We Coo Dude, I'm sorry bout the shii I said." Vernon apologized.</p><p>"Chill Dwight's Dad ain't a bad guy."Loretha told him, Vernon and Bunkie stared at her not believing her.</p><p>"Hey Mr. Walker." Loretha waved, "Hey Lo, You alright?" He asked, Loretha nodded as Dwight stared at his father, He groaned.</p><p>"What?" Dwight asked, "Dwight I need to speak to you." Mr. Walker told him, "If It's about what happened I don't wanna discuss it..So you can excuse yourself." Dwight told him, His Father Frowned.</p><p>"Dwight Why you've been acting so cold to dad lately?" Tariq asked his brother.</p><p>"Not My Boo Being A Opp Too." Carol whined dramatically making Loretha side eye at her, before pinching her arm. "didn't I just say Mr. Walker wasn't a bad guy?" Loretha asked, whispering into her arm not really looking for a answer. "He's one of us." Carol nodded with a frown.</p><p>"Stay In A Child's Place, Tariq." Dwight said making Tariq put his hands up in surrender and step back.</p><p>"Joe, Like I said excuse yourself..Ion wanna Hear about it."</p><p>"I don't know what's wrong with theses light skins but I can't talk to my pops like that." Vernon commented "Forreal I would've got my ass beat." Bunkie added.</p><p>"And Then He called him by his real name." Carol spoke "Daddy won't even let us say anything close to his name." Candace added.</p><p>"Can y'all stay out they business? If they wanted y'all in it..They would've told y'all nosey ass's." Loretha spat making them all roll their eyes, Loretha watched as Dwight walked away..Mr. Walker stared at his son. If they didn't want them in they business why was they out in public?</p><p>"Mr. W You Okay?" Loretha asked, John nodded "I'm fine..Loretha, You kids need to go to school I'll be okay.."</p><p>"It's like 3:30 Now, Ima ditch." Loretha told him "Loretha." He growled, making her frown.</p><p>"Mr. W They don't care! Plus They couldn't say I wasn't at school cause I was everybody seen me." Loretha explained, John stared at her a little hesitant.."Fine." John finally agreed making Loretha smile.</p><p>"Thank You JW, Ill make sure I get you something for Christmas." Loretha smiled hugging him, John hugged her back laughing "You better."</p><p>———————————————</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 'Fuck You and That Bitch!'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"Every Boy Needs Their Father."</b><br/>————————————<br/>Dwight sighed sitting on his Motel bed, There was no point of going back home Since His Dad Came Back. Yes, Dwight loves his dad but why would He do that to his mom?</p><p>After Everything, His Dad Would Hurt Her Like That?</p><p>
  <em>"I thought you loved her!" He yelled at his father, "I do, and I still do!" His father yelled back, "No!, You don't hurt the people you love!" Dwight snapped, His Father just stared at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate you and that bitch you slept with to break my moms heart." Dwight snapped "Now don't say that Dwight that's your brother mom." His father said making him chuckle "if I'm being honest...I don't give a damn." He told him, "So Fuck You And That Bitch." Dwight barked, His Nostril flared. "Y'all both can go to hell." Dwight spat chuckling a little as His breathing started to get heavy, He felt his tears wanting to fall but He wouldn't let it..Unlike His Father Tears started to come down his face.</em>
</p><p><em>"Dwight." His Dad started reaching for his arm, Dwight moved back</em> "N<em>ah Man Don't..Don't touch me." Dwight said, backing up "You can talk me, But don't touch me." He told his father, "Dwight I'm your father." His Dad told him, Dwight chuckled once again. "Man, You stopped being my father when you destroyed our family." He told him, Harshly..He didn't feel no remorse for the words that came out of his mouth.</em></p><p>"<em>They say every little boy needs his dad, That might be true but I know I don't need mines." Dwight said, Dwight's Father Heart Broken..Dwight stared at his father "Go be a father to Tariq, Cause you're done being mines." Dwight said before turning around and entering the nearest alley..Joe stared at him as He disappeared. How Could He..How Could Thoses Word's leave his mouth.</em></p><p>——————</p><p>After That Day, He told everybody He never had a dad..Never Knew Him,</p><p>Every Time, Somebody asked him "Hows your dad?" Dwight kept responding with "What Dad?, Never had one."</p><p>He still hung around Tariq..But He never came around when His Dad was there.</p><p>He spent the nights at Motels, His Mother took his father back..Even If She forgave him..Dwight didn't.</p><p>He stopped hanging around with Loretha aswell, He knew She would tell his father or His mother where He was.</p><p>He started hanging with drug dealers Such as In Bunkie and Vernon.</p><p>He's not saying it's what He wants to do, But While He's alone It's what He does..He hasn't started selling yet but He would If He needs to.</p><p>Gotta Do, Whatchu gotta do to survive.</p><p>———————————————-<br/>Loretha stared at them as Dwight's Dad paced around their living room, "Where Could That Boy Be?" His Father Mumbled, Dwight's mom went out looking for him with One Of Dwight's friend's..<em>Eddie</em>.</p><p>For His Other Friend WooShine, She doesn't even know Where He went..Probably with some hoes don't matter to him..</p><p>The Door opened making them both turn to see Who It was, It was Her Cousin..Bunkie and His Friend Vernon. "You needed us, Loretha?"Bunkie asked, Loretha nodded as Mr. Walker Sat On The couch..</p><p>"What's Up?" Vernon asked as him and bunkie sat down, "Mr. Walker got some questions for y'all." Loretha said pointing to Dwight's dad making both Vernon and Bunkie glare at her.</p><p>"Don't worry Boys, I'm not locking y'all up for nothing and you're not snitching." Dwight's dad told them making them nod "Okay, Whats up then?" Bunkie asked.</p><p>"Y'all seen Dwight?" Loretha raised a brow as She watched her cousins face her pale. "No, No We haven't Sir." Vernon quickly answered looking at Dwight's father making Loretha look at Bunkie.</p><p>"Have Y'all seen Dwight?" Loretha asked Bunkie, Bunkie turned to Loretha then back to Vernon then her again. "I-..Uh—..Um.." Bunkie struggled making Loretha stare at him, "Have y'all seen Dwight?" She repeated, Bunkie felt his palms get sweaty.</p><p>
  <em>While Mr.Walker was Playing Good Cop, Loretha's playing Bad Cop.</em>
</p><p>"I'ma ask you one more time Bunkie." Loretha said as He swallowed a huge lump in his throat..He was always so scared of his little cousin for him being a tough guy.</p><p>"Have..Y'all...Seen..<em>Dwight</em>?" She asked once again, Bunkie felt like She was glaring into his soul.."No, Loretha We said No!" Vernon yelled, Bunkie let out a breath of relief as Loretha turned to Vernon and Smiled.'</p><p>"I think I asked Bunkie, Is your name..<em>Bunkie</em>?"Loretha asked giving him a death glares, Vernon stared at her before shaking his head 'No.' "Nah, Fam My Names Vernon's." He said leaning back in his seat "What I thought." Was All She said before moving towards Bunkie.</p><p>She roughly grabbed his ear, Bunkie made a scream as She pulled it.."I know you know where He Is, So Tell her before I cut yo dick off." She whispered into his ear, Bunkie eyes widen. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" He yelled making her release him, Dwight's dad smiled at her.</p><p>"He's at Motel 6, Room 207."  Bunkie said making Dwight's dad nod as Loretha  for waited him to continue. "If He's not there, He's probably somewhere with Shine Or Frank." Bunkie told her, rubbing his ear.</p><p>"Frank Gather?" Dwight's dad asked, Bunkie nodded "Why would He be with him?" Dwight's dad questioned, raising his voice Loretha raised a brow Who The Hell Is Frank Gathers?</p><p>"I don't know." Bunkie said making Loretha glare at him. "Now you damn know well you know why He's with him." Loretha snapped making Bunkie side-eye her.</p><p>"Loretha, Do You want me to go to jail?" He asked, Loretha sucked her teeth. "I'm not gonna arrest you, I'm just trying to find my son."</p><p>"He's saying He might start going by the name 'Lucious'—" Vernon finally spook up, Making Everybody turn to him "Lucious Lyon?" Loretha asked, Vernon nodded "Yeah."</p><p>"And He's with Frank, Cause He's thinking about starting to deal."</p><p>—————————————-</p><p>If Dwight Walker Can't Survive The Streets, Lucious Lyon Will.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "Come On, It'll be fun."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I'm rude or die but I can't ride with you on this."</em><br/>————————————————————————</p><p>
  <em>"Come On, It'll be fun." ,</em>
  <br/>
  <b>Chapter 14</b>
</p><p>"Y'all fucking told her?" Dwight asked as Vernon and Bunkie sat infront of him "Yeah, Dude Ion know what She did but She got it out of us." </p><p>"Remind me to never tell y'all shit." Dwight spoke before dropping his head "Wait and you told my dad?" He asked looking up, his eyebrows kissed..</p><p>Bunkie scratched the back of his head.. "Kinda." Dwight let out a breath "Whatchu mean 'kinda'." Dwight asked..</p><p>"Look Mayne, He was there when we said so yeah I guess." Vernon told him, Dwight shook his head "Y'all can't hold water for shit then huh?"<br/>————————————————————————<br/>"Dwight, Dwight..! Lucious!" He heard a voice yell, He slowly opened his eyes only to see Loretha and his dad. "What the fuck do y'all want?" Dwight asked leaning up, Drowsily.</p><p>"Don't be talking to me like that! I'm still your father!" Dwight Father's snapped making Dwight suck his teeth. "and what I hear about you trying to deal Dwight?!" His Dad yelled throwing a bag of cocaine at him. "Talking Bout Ima change my name to Lucious Lyon?, Where you get that from?!" His Dad snapped, Dwight turned to Loretha..As Her eyewidens and shook her head "What, No!" She barked making Dwight suck his teeth.</p><p>"Look Man, I moved out So It's the only way I can pay the rent in this Jawn..I ain't got no job." Dwight snapped "Then get one!" Dwight's dad snapped back like It was that easy. "I can't ain't nobody finna  hire a black high school drop out." Dwight spat, Dwight's Dad and Lorethas eyewiden.</p><p>"High school what?" Dwight's Dad asked, Loretha shook her head "Drop Out, I dropped out!" With that Dwight's Dad started to shove Dwight with all his might. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" His Dad asked still shoving him "Cause I can I'm gonna be a grown ass man!" Dwight barked  as He watched his Father's eyes darkens</p><p>"Dwight you ain't grown yet!" His Father Barked Back "I don't care, I got a grown mindset." Dwight told him "Ima provide for myself, something you never done." Dwight said making his father soften with confusion, Loretha raised a brow.</p><p>"Dwight what do you mean I was always-" His Father began to say "No! Don't even tell that lie, You were never there you were either so called 'working' or using my mom as a sex doll." Dwight spat "You don't think Ima get tired of that?" Dwight asked, rhetorically. "You know some people hate pretending." Dwight told him.</p><p>"I thought you guys were happy home before this?" Loretha asked with a raised brow "Happy? We were never happy." Dwight admitted "It's been pretend since the beginning." He confessed staring his father dead in the eyes.</p><p>"So I think We're done with this conversation, You can leave." Dwight said as Loretha's mouth hung open, As Dwight dad stared at him "You gonna realize you still need us sooner or ever." Was All His Dad Said Before Leaving, Dwight shook his head throwing down the bag.</p><p>
  <em>They expect you to be perfect, But What If You're broken?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They Expect you to under them, They say they know you when They really don't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They want you to be like them, But You'll never be yourself If you do what they want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You gonna be just like yo daddy!" Dwight's father said as He picked him up, Dwight stared at his father and smiled.. "I wanna be just like you!"  He spoke, But He was just a kid back then of course He'd want to be just like the first man He saw.</em>
</p><p>"I got to be just like him, Just to make him happy." Dwight remember Telling hisself one day.</p><p>Dwight sat down washing his hands over his face, As His Thoughts Overwhelmed him.</p><p>"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Loretha asked, Dwight turned Around He completely forgot she was there, He licked his lips. "What do you mean?" He asked.</p><p>"Look at you, You're staying at a nasty as motel..Selling Drugs? Dwight this is not you." "This Is Lucious, You really wanna be that man? A Nigga Who Sounds Like He'll do shit with no remorse about it Who would Hurt Somebody..Dwight that doesn't sound like a good person, It doesn't sound like you."</p><p>"I miss My Dwight, Not Lucious." Dwight stared at her "Look, I'm sorry that Dwight's gone and I don't want him to come back." "We Can Literally Be Cookie and Lucious, You don't want that?" "No! I want to be Loretha and Dwight Not No fictional characters We Made Up!" Dwight's just stared at her before Sighing.</p><p>"You Know What I don't care no more Loretha." Dwight said making Loretha stare at him.. "You either accept who I want to be or you can dip." Dwight said, Loretha stared at him in disbelief before grabbing his bag. "Is this what you want to do? What you wanna to be?" Loretha asked holding it up, Dwight shook his head standing up.</p><p>"No I want to be more then all of this, but If it's what I gotta do to get there I'll do it..Taking Everybody Out My Path Whos trying to stop me." Dwight admitted, "I wanna be by your side..—" "Then Be By My Side, Loretha..I need you, If My Parents won't I need the love of my life to." Dwight admitted, Loretha stared at him. Not even noticing the words that slipped out his mouth.</p><p>"I can't do that Dwight, I can't ruin my life just to sell drugs..I know I can do more then this." Loretha spoke.</p><p>"If you stay by my side, We Will Do More then this..We'll build a empire." Dwight said grabbing her hand "You said You Trusted Me Right?" Dwight asked, Loretha hesitatedly nodded "Then Trust Me On This." Loretha just stared at him..</p><p>"I'm sorry Dwight, I can't do that." With That She Left, Leaving Dwight Shocked and Heartbroken..He was Alone now But It couldn't blame anybody but himself.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Losing Myself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dwight seems to forget who He really is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwight rocked back and forth as He sat on the edge of his bed. What was He doing?, Why was He doing this to hisself?</p><p>Maybe Loretha was right?, Maybe They were just some fictional characters they made. Why was He tryna live their lives? Like He didn't have everything A Kid could wish for.</p><p>Well AtLeast, He Did. Until everything started to crash down. His Parents splitting. Tariq, Loretha, The Drugs, Dropping out of school.</p><p>He was ruining his life without even noticing it.</p><p>He turned to the girl on his bed peacefully sleeping, No He didn't have sex with her. They just made out and talked..But as He was doing it, He couldn't help but miss her.</p><p>He missed her, a lot.</p><p>He wanted to be next to her, She always seemed to make him smile and bring him into a different world. Where He didn't have to face reality. Where He didn't have to worry about anyone or anything but her..But Them.</p><p>But She..She broke his heart.</p><p>Just by walking out on him when He needed her the most.</p><p>And Even though He wants her so much, He can't just..He can't forgive her. And He doesn't want to.</p><p>Suddenly He heard a Knock on his door making him look up. He sighed, standing up. Who was at his door at this hour?</p><p>He opened the door, raising a brow not seeing anyone. Until A Gun was pointed to his head. "Give me everything you got nigga." A Voice snapped by in his face. Dwight froze.</p><p>————————————————</p><p>Loretha laughed, as She sat with Puma, her sisters, Tariq, Vernon and Bunkie.</p><p>Puma put his arm around Loretha, making Tariq purse his lips at him and glare at him. "Remove yo' arm big fella." Tariq growled, hitting his hand making Puma look at him crazy before chuckling.</p><p>"Ight Luh Man." Puma said, chuckling and removing his arm from around Loretha. Lo shook her head, "I'm sorry about him Puma." She apologized, patting his thigh. He smiled at her. "It's fine, He's just protective I get it, I'm the same way about my sisters." Puma told her, She nodded with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Nah, He just believes that Loretha is Dwight's girl." Bunkie said making Puma eyebrows knit. "And She Is." Carol said, Lo cut her eyes at him.</p><p>"And She's not, Dwight stopped talking to me. Me and Him were done before anything even started. He wanted to be all tough, and act like He was about that life." Lo said, Bunkie gave her a look.</p><p>"Young Thug Is About That Life, He doin' good out in theses streets. Doin' Betta then any light skin that ever started before." Bunkie dropped, Loretha stared at them. "Forreal, Lucious—I mean Dwight..A Raw Nigga out here, Yet He just doesn't believe in murder." Vernon said, shaking his head. There's times where They would ask to kill someone, or hit a lick and He would deny and say He doesn't wanna get money like that.</p><p>"Yep, Tried getting him to shoot, but He said Nah, He ain't like that." Bunkie told them, Vernon nodded. "Dwight hates blood, So I'm not surprised." She told them, before gently smiling. She loved his sensitive side, It made her smile by how Adorable He acted. Until, That So Called Lyon That neither of us ever knew that was In Him came out to play. She doesn't like this 'Lucious', and She hated how Her cousin hyped his head up about it.</p><p>"Sellin' Will never get you anywhere but 6 feet under or in jail." Puma said, Lo agreed even though her cousin sold, She still didn't think it was a good thing.</p><p>"That's why I don't want you eva to get into that mess Riq." Lo said, Tariq turned to her. "I know, I won't. I wanna keep them off the streets, I wanna be just like daddy." Tariq said, making Bunkie and V eye him.</p><p>"Well good fa you luh man." Puma said, ruffling his hair making Tariq hit his hand before smoothing out his hair.</p><p>"Don't touch me, Only my brotha could do that." Puma spat at him, Everyone raised a brow. "I thought I could do that?" Vernon asked, Tariq turned to him. "Well you too." Tariq said, He smiled as Everyone else looked offended.</p><p>"What about me?" Bunkie asked, making Carol cross her arms. "Yeah and me?" She asked, poking out her bottom lip. "Well everyone but Tuna can." He blurted, making everyone but Puma laugh.</p><p>"It's Puma.." he corrected, Tariq pursed his lips, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah Okay Tuna." He said, making Bunkie laugh as Loretha cut her eyes at him. "Yo, quit Tariq." Bunkie said, his laughs lowering down.</p><p>"Okay fine." He said, crossing his arms as Carol leaned on him. "Ima go." Puma said, standing up. Lo frowned. "Yeah, you do that." Tariq said, finally pissing her off. "Tariq!" Lo sneered at him, He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry." He mumbled under his breath, making Carol giggle. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to him." Loretha demanded making him purse his lips and turn to Puma.</p><p>"I'm sorry Tu-, I mean Puma." Tariq corrected hisself making everyone but Puma and LoLo snort a laughter. "Tariq!, It's not funny anymore quit it!" She snapped at him, making Tariq frown. She never yelled at him before.</p><p>"I mean—Shut Up Vernon!" She snapped, cutting of Vernon. He put his hands up in surrender as Tariq dropped his head. "I'm sorry LoLo.." He apologized.</p><p>"Ima just go, I'll page you later?" He said to her, She nodded as He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, Bye." She said, before pecking his cheek. He smiled, then waved everyone bye and took off.</p><p>"Do you like him?" Carol asked, making Tariq lift up his head. "I mean kinda?, He's sweet and cute.." She gushed, making Tariq eyebrows knit. "And He's not like Dwight, I mean Lucious." Lo said making Tariq frown.</p><p>He dropped his head, before He just walked away making Lo raise a brow. "Look at what you did!" Carol snapped at her, Lo raised a brow.</p><p>"What I do?" She asked, Vernon and Bunkie shrugged as Carol started to walk off. "Tariq!" She yelled, chasing after him.</p><p>Carol caught up with Tariq, When She did He didn't stop his pace. "Tariq!, Tariq stop!" She told him, running outta breath.</p><p>"No!" He growled, She frowned picking up her pace. She grabbed his shoulder making him turn to her. "What Carol?!" He asked, turning to her. His eyes looked straight black.</p><p>"Where are you going?" She asked her, He let out a frustrated huff. "To Dwight's." He barked at her, She shook her head. "Lo said we can't—" she started but He cut her off short.</p><p>"I don't care what Lo said!" He snapped making her frown and eyebrows knit. "But she said we can't go there alone, what if something's happening?!" She asked him, He shrugged.</p><p>"Then Dwight would be in trouble and I'll help him!" He told her, She stared at him for a minute. "We'll." She corrected making him tilt his head. "Huh?" Tariq questioned, Carol sighed. "We'll help him!, I'm coming with you." She said, A Smile formed on his face.</p><p>"Okay, Let's go." He said, holding out his hand. She smiled, grabbing it.</p><p>
  <b>With Dwight,</b>
</p><p>"You bitch you set me up, didn't you?!" He snapped at the female sitting on his bed, smirking.</p><p>"Nah man, you set yourself up and now sit down." The Voice snapped, Dwight stared at the figure before tilting his head. It looked familiar.</p><p>"Sit Down!" That Voice, That Voice sounded familiar too. Dwight let out a laugh, pissing the man off.</p><p>"Barry is that you?" Dwight asked, The Man looked at him unamused. "Nigga you really tryna rob me?" Dwight asked making the man take off his mask and reveal hisself.</p><p>"Nah, Ima tryna kill you." Barry spat at him, He scrunched up his face. "Kill me?" Dwight asked, What He do?</p><p>"So you want me dead?" Dwight asked, folding his arms. "Of Course!, You ruined my life!" He snapped, Dwight scrunched his face up again. "How?" He asked him, Barry let out a low growl.</p><p>"By taking Loretha and embarrassing me!" He snapped, Dwight just stared at him, with a raised brow.</p><p>Outside The Motel, Tariq and Carol were walking into the motel parking lot. "You remember what room?" She asked him, He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"Of Course, Room..Uhm..Room 106? No that's not right." He said, making her freeze. "201?, No—"  She cut him off. "So you don't remember?" She asked him, with a smile. He chuckled, shaking his head. "No.." he admitted, She sighed.</p><p>"Well, Let's knock on every door until we find it!" Carol told him, He smiled at her before nodding. "Okay, Let's start over here." He said to her, pointing to the right side of the motel.</p><p>"Dwight?" Tariq asked, knocking on room 108. They opened the door, and stared at him. "Sorry! Wrong Door!" Tariq said, taking off.</p><p>"Little Girl!" Somebody snapped at Carol, She started to back up. "I said sorry damn!" Carol said, running off from them. They shook their hand, closing the door.</p><p>After Knocking on a couple of Doors, They had one more room. Room 207. "Okay, that room has to be Dwight's." Tariq said, Carol nodded.</p><p>"Unless this is the wrong Motel." Carol said, He smacked his teeth. "I hope not cause that would've been a waste of time." Tariq said, She nodded with a smile</p><p>"Yea." Tariq said, sighing as They made it closer to their last door. They both raised a brow hearing yelling, "I recognize them voices..Its Barry and Dwight." Carol said, they both froze in place. Tariq raised a brow.</p><p>"Barry? What's A Barry?" He asked her, She looked up at him. "Barry is Lo's abusive Ex, The One Dwight fought." Carol dropped, his nostrils twitched.</p><p>"What do you think they're fighting about?" Tariq asked her, She shrugged. "Ion know let's see." Carol said, as They stepped closer to the door.</p><p>"Uhm, It Doesn't look like they're having a good conversation." Carol told him, His eyes widen seeing what that Barry kid was holding.</p><p>"Is that a gun?!" Tariq asked, Carol eyes harden. "Who's She?" Carol asked, mugging the girl. Ou, She couldn't want to tell Lo.</p><p>"What do we do?" Carol asked him, He thought on it. "Get my dad!" He said, making her eyes widen as He started to walk off.</p><p>"Wait!" She said, grabbing his arm making him freeze. He turned to her, raising a brow. "What?" He asked her, She stared at him.</p><p>"We're be labeled as Opps if we do, and nobody will ever trust us." She said, making him raise a brow. "I don't care! My brothers in trouble. So are you gonna help me or not?" He asked, Carol stared at him.</p><p>"Okay then, Bye Carol." He took off, Carol sighed before turning to Dwight's window. She knew only one person that could stop all of this, and That Was Loretha. Carol took off down the street to go get her.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Eye Opener.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dwight has an eye opener.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lo! Lo!" Loretha heard her sister's voice ring out, She turned raising a brow as Her sister ran towards her. Bunkie looked Carol up and down as She put her hands on her knee and started to pant.</p><p>"What's up wit you?" Bunkie asked, She let out a breath before looking up.</p><p>"Dwightsintroublebarrywasholdinghimatgunpoint!" She rushed out, they all raised a brow, not understanding. "Girl what?!" Loretha asked before Vernon jumped in, the only one who understood.</p><p>"Did you hear any bullets go off?" Vernon asked making their eyes widen. "No V! I ran off and Tariq went to get his daddy!" Carol admitted, Bunkie eyebrows knitted. "Yo, You understood that?" Bunkie asked, making V turn to him.</p><p>"Of Course, She said Dwight's in trouble, Barry was holding him at gun point." He said, Loretha's eyes bucked. "Yeah!" Carol breathed out.</p><p>"Barry?" Loretha asked, making sure She heard them right. Carol nodded. "Fuck! I know there was something about his dusty ass Ian like." Bunkie snapped, He knew Barry was a sneaky mothafucka.</p><p>"There's a lot of things you won't like about him," Carol mumbled, Bunkie and Vernon raised a brow. "What?" They both asked, Carol looked at them with a smile."Nothing! Let's go help Lo's boyfriend!" She said, running off, They boys looked confused.</p><p>"Yeah—Wait What?" Lo asked confused, as The boys shrugged and followed Carol.</p><p>"Tariq!" Carol shouted, Tariq turned as She ran towards him."Carol!" He met her half way, and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Where's your dad?" She asked into his ear, and He shrugged pulling away. "I don't know!" He said, before the both of them flinched from hearing a bullet go out, their eyes widen.</p><p>"Y'all stay back." Bunkie said, as him and Vernon pulled out their guns. "What?, No!" Tariq shouted, They froze turning to him.</p><p>"We have to! We could get hurt Riq!" Carol said, grabbing his arm. He snatched it back. "I don't care, that's my brother." He snapped at her, She frowned as Bunkie and Vernon looked at them.</p><p>"Ight, Luh Man Lets go." He said, just as they were about to go inside. A Voice rang out. "No." Loretha said, making them turn. Tariq frowned.</p><p>"You know damn well Dwight would tear his little ass up If He went in there, stay with Carol Riq!" She snapped, He pouted. "Lo—Stay with Carol!" She demanded, He started to get mad but didn't fuss. "Fine!" He threw up his hands, before folding his arms and standing beside Carol.</p><p>"Y'all stay back Ight? I got this." Loretha told them, They looked at her skeptical. "You sure?" Bunkie asked, she nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>Dwight stared at him before a grin formed on his face and shook his head. "What's funny nigga?" Barry asked, pissed already. Dwight snorted.</p><p>"It's that funny, You really tryna kill me over a female?" He laughed out making Barry harden at him. "Man! You took everything from me!" Barry shouted, He raised a brow. He did that hisself.</p><p>"You did that yoself man! Abusing her?! You think I was finna let that shit go?!" Dwight asked, hopping up. "You needed to mind yo business!" Barry said to him, Dwight's eyes went dark.</p><p>"And If I didn't?! She would've either ended up dead or her daddy would've killed yo dumbass!" Dwight snapped at him, getting mad.</p><p>"Joe wouldn't have touched me, He was too fooled." He said making Lucious chuckle. "That's what you think?" Lucious asked him, eyebrows knitting.</p><p>"Yo' ass ain't the best at acting, I knew from the beginning you was low done. When you cheated on her, then the grabbing, being all possessive. You acted all touch infront of yo friends but you pussy nigga! You ain't all tough!" Dwight spat at him, Barry's breathing got heavy.</p><p>"Stop playin' wimme Dwight!" He barked, Dwight smirked knowing He hit a button. "Or What?! Or What Nigga?" Dwight taunted, laughing to even it off.</p><p>"You gonna shoot me? Gone head do it! Do It!" He taunted even more, hitting hisself in the chest. "You can't, can you? You can't shoot me cause you a pussy!" He shouted, Barry had enough and pointed his gun at Dwight, cocking it back. Just as He was finna pull the trigger, Loretha grabbed his arm making him stop.</p><p>"Wait, Don't shoot him!" She said to him, Barry, Dwight and the chick turned to her. "You let her in?" Barry asked, She shook her head. "No! I didn't even see her." The chick said, putting her hands up.</p><p>"Loretha, stay outta this and leave." Barry told her, Lucious eyed them, as She touched Barry's lower back. "No! Barry you don't have to do this!" She told him, Lu's head tilted.</p><p>"Yes, I do! He took you away from me and embarrassed me Loretha!" Barry spat, still pointing the gun at Dwight. Lucious laughed making Loretha side-eye him.</p><p>"Okay, and He's sorry." Loretha said, Dwight looked at her like She was crazy. "No I ain't?" Lucious said, Loretha's head snapped towards his direction. She was trying to help him and He wasn't helping one bit.</p><p>"Shut up Dwight! Lucious or whateva yo name is!" She spat towards his way, He snickered before frowning making her roll her eyes and turn back to Barry.</p><p>"Baby you know you'll always have my heart, I love you." Loretha told him, He looked in her eyes for a minute, before shaking his head and turning to Dwight.</p><p>"No," He said, shocking Loretha. Dwight smacked his teeth, He thought He had him fa a minute. "No?" Loretha asked, shocked by his response.</p><p>"I see the way you look at him, The way you smile at him, The Way your body acts when you sit by him or talk to him. He has your heart." Barry said, trying his best not to shed a tear.</p><p>"You really finna kill me ova a bitch man?," Dwight blurted, Loretha's way wasn't working so He was gonna do it his way. "Excuse me?" Loretha asked, looking him up and down.</p><p>"A Bitch who haven't even given you pussy? Mayne." Lu smacked his teeth, knowing Damn well He's hooked on Loretha with just one look at her.</p><p>"Already hooked?, Must be that good." The Chick laughed, Loretha snickered turning to her. "Ya Heard?, Sis Ian even have to give them no pussy." Loretha said, before they stopped laughing and looked at eachother sideways.</p><p>"Mm, I don't see it.—..Well, Unlike you I don't have to give my shit away." Loretha said, mugging her."Bitch." The female mumbled when Lo looked away.</p><p>"What Hoe? Ian hear you speak louder!" Loretha said, turning back to her. Dwight smirked, this is what He was talking about..Cookie and Lucious.</p><p>"Who is she anyways?" Loretha asked, as her nostrils flared. "The bitch that set me up." Dwight said, Loretha's face scrunched.</p><p>"You fell this tramp?" Loretha asked him, He laughed. "I mean..I'm a man." He shrugged chuckling, making Lo roll her eyes before laughing.</p><p>"Shut up!" Barry shouted making them both stop laughs. "Before I kill both of you!" Barry shouted, as He pointed at Loretha then Dwight. Their eyes widen.</p><p>"Okay!" Dwight blurted making Loretha eyebrows knit as She turned to him. "Okay?" She asked confused, He looked at her in the corner of his eye before looking at Barry.</p><p>"Look, You can have her Ight? Ion want her." Dwight said, Loretha rolled her eyes, knowing He was lying. "See, Me and Him don't want eachother. So, Let's calm down—No!" Loretha started but Barry cut her off.</p><p>"No, No, No!" He yelled, The female eyed him, before hearing something, She grabbed her shit and took off. "Look, Look. Listen, I don't want her. She's too aggy and she's always loud. She got a smart mouth." Dwight said, Loretha was taken back a lil, She thought He liked that about her.</p><p>"Yeah, and He's too soft and sensitive. And When His Hood side come out, He's so aggressive and annoying." She said making him frown and look at her. He thought She liked that about him.</p><p>"So, Yall really don't like eachother?" Barry asked them, They looked at eachother before looking at him.</p><p>"Yeah!, She's annoying!"</p><p>"Yeah!, He's annoying!"</p><p>The Both of them said at the same time, before looking at eachother. "Well, I don't believe you!" Barry shouted, pointing the gun towards them. Their eyes widen, before looking at eachother.</p><p>They could possibly die right now, He couldn't lie. He was kinda scared, He didn't even live his life yet. He was too busy playing an act, trying to be someone else. When He could be with the love of his life.</p><p>She hated his ass, Yeah Okay. But She loved him too, He was annoying and aggy at times but She wouldn't and couldn't imagine her world without him. So, If He died right now, She'd die right along with him. Her eyebrows knitted, Weird right?</p><p>"You don't have to, put the gun down, Son." Dwight's dad voice rang out, as He pointed his gun at Barry's back. "Before I have to kill for even pointing the gun at my daughter." Loretha's dad voice came next, taking the gun from Barry's hand. Loretha and Dwight let out breath's of relief.</p><p>"Loretha!" Loretha's sisters voice rang out, after they cuffed Barry. "Candace, Carol..!" Loretha shouted, as They pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"You Okay?" Candace pulled away, checking her sister's face. "Yes, I'm fine." Loretha nodded, Candace frowned. "You sure?" Carol asked her, She nodded again. "Yes," She sighed, making Carol pull her into a hug.</p><p>"What about you Lucifer?" Candace asked, making Dwight look over at her, He cracked a smile. "I'm fine, Thank you for asking." He said, kinda jokingly. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Mhm, No Problem." She said, turning away before She smiled, He let out a chuckle.</p><p>"Dwight!, You could've been hurt!" His Father snapped, bringing him back into reality. "I know, I'm sorry." He apologized, as Tariq walked away. "I'm scared for you D!" Tariq said, Dwight sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dropped out of school or even start doing drugs. I just got caught up." Dwight admitted to them, Mr. Walker stared at him, feeling like half of this was his fault.</p><p>"It's not even cool like that." Tariq said, folding his arms. Dwight chuckled a lik. "Yeah, It's not. It's tuff and scary, but I thought I was man enough. And Him busting in like that, shook me." Dwight admitted to him, He didn't think Barry had the balls to even pull some bs like that, and He wasn't ready for anything like that.</p><p>"But you stood yo' ground son, like a man should." Loretha's Father said, touching his shoulder. Dwight nodded, cracking a smile before licking his lips.</p><p>"Thank You," Mr. Holloway spoke making Dwight raise a brow, "For What?" Dwight asked, confused. "Protecting my daughter." He said, Dwight sighed.</p><p>"Although we might fight a lot, but I love yo' daughter Sir, I'd do anything for her." Dwight told him, Mr. Holloway nodded, His chest went up and down, as He exhaled.</p><p>"I know, I don't even got a good vibe about that Puma kid." He slipped, taking Dwight back. His eyebrows knitted as He tilted his head. "Who's Puma?" Dwight asked making everyone turn to him.</p><p>"Lo—Nobody! Can we leave this place?" Tariq asked, cutting off Mr. H and grabbing his brothers arm, Dwight had a confused look his face, as His brother pulled him out his apartment. "Yeah, Come On. I bet y'all hungry!" Mr. W called out, Carol's eyes lit up.</p><p>"And Is!, Daddy you payin?" Carol asked, following behind. Mr. Holloway laughed. "Nah!, It's all on Mr. Walker!" He said, making everyone else laugh.</p><p>The Rest of the night Everybody just hang out and spent time with eachother. And Through the whole night, Dwight couldn't keep his eyes off of Loretha. He still felt a connection with her, and that Cookie and Lucious connection. Came out tonight, But Maybe They didn't need Cookie and Lucious.</p><p>Maybe they just needed, Dwight and Loretha. And They were cool, but then He got to thinking..</p><p>Who the Hell Is Puma?<br/>———————————————————————<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>